Fruit and Beast
by Supremacy118
Summary: Aizen is dead. Both worlds are safe and life goes on normally for Ichigo, until he meets Tia Halibel, who shows him that there are more things in this world that lie beyond the way of the shinigami...
1. When A Deity Meets A Beast

Hey everyone! This is Supremacy118 and this is my first fanfiction! ***APPLAUSE*** So I hope you enjoy it as much as possible.

**DISCLAIMER: **As a law student freshman, I'll say this- **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH SO PISS OFF! IF YOU ARE AFTER ME WHEN YOU DO NOT HAVE PROOF!** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**CHAPTER ONE: WHEN DEITY MEETS A BEAST**

At long last, it finally concluded. Peace was finally restored to both Soul Society and Karakura Town but most importantly, Aizen Sousuke, the monstrous mastermind who sought the end was killed in an epic battle at the hand of a certain orange-haired teen, Substitute Shinigami-Kurosaki Ichigo.

However, such a great battle couldn't end simply. As an aftereffect of Ichigo's '_**Mugetsu**_', the teen had fallen into a coma. Brief cheers molded into worry as every shinigami silently hoped for the better for their substitute saviour.

**-Two months later-**

A scream could be heard from the Squad 4 barracks which immediately was accompanied by a delightful chant of joy. Captain Unohana shunpoed into the room of incident along with Isane with other seated members running behind into the room. Soon, the entire room jerked with life as everyone present gazed their eyes upon the hero who has awakened from his long slumber. Ichigo saw many people cheering and fist-pumping in excitement. He simply smiled as he scratched the back of his head, after which he simply replied: I'm back.

Soon, his friends Renji, Rukia, Uryu, Inoue, Chad as well as Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumekichi and Ganju came to see on how the 'hero' was coping, along with other soul reapers who wished to greet him. After several handshakes, thousands pats on the back, millions of bearhugs, hundreds of ass grabs (90% were female), 600 research requests from the 12th Squad and other desired encounters, the teen was left to rest with his friends thanks to Captain Unohana's 'friendly' request to let him rest, though her request bore the essence of death.

'You really know how to worry people, Kurosaki' Uryu spoke whilst adjusting his specks.

'Good to see you're alive and well, Ichigo' Chad said with a thumbs up.

'Welcome back, Kurosaki-kun!' Orihime said with tears forming up.

Rukia had a more relieved look on her face now that her friend had woken up and rewarded him with a sucker punch to the face.

'OUCH! What the hell was that for?!'

'You dimwit! You acted reckless again and got hurt!

Though it was apparent that she was worried, it was as clear as day that she happy and so was every one of his friends who came to see him.

**-Meanwhile, in Heuco Mundo-**

Everything was gone. Everyone was gone but that didn't stop the Commander from taking precautions, as such, he sent a garrison of Shinigami to inspect it. Though, every stone was turned by the group, they still didn't sense the fading presence of a deadly adversary. Even though her wounds were severe, she sped past her spies with every ounce of willpower and reiatsu she could muster. Yes, the Tres Espada, Tia Halibel was not a mouse that is easily catchable.

After escaping the palace, she opened a Gargantia and entered as it began closing. Just before it engulfed her, she looked back at the palace and grunted as she yelled with all her might, though not loud enough for the Shinigami to hear:

'I'LL KILL YOU….AAAIIZEEEN!'

**-Soul Society, Seiretei-**

There was a great feat held in honour of Ichigo. Smiles were brimming, laughs were launching, the atmosphere was a joyful one of relief and satisfaction.

If being in the centre of a delinquent fight was Ichigo's interpretation of being in the centre of the limelight then he was dead wrong. Every Shinigami once again barricaded the teen, all trying to express their gratitude. They were unaware that they were suffocating him. Poor kid.

Rangiku, who had noticed Ichigo's entrance, got everyones attention via her half-drunken yammering.

'Everyone, our hero, Kurosaki Ichigo has arrived!' she yelled, which was replied by an audible applause.

After talking and shaking hands with more hundreds of Shinigami, the Captain-Commander finally announced the occasioned purpose. Behind him were all the captains as well as vice-captains, all lined in symmetrical order.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you fought bravely against a foe who treaded onto godly boundaries and defeated him. You also fought many powerful foes who would have brought Armageddon upon Seiretei. All your exploits have saved not only the lives of the living world and Soul Society but both the worlds they live in. for that, I thank you on behalf of Soul Society."

With that, the Commander did something that even made Kenpachi gasp. Yes, the captain known as the dark side of the universe gasped and what it was was that Genryuusai Yamamoto performed a gazebo in front of Ichigo.

As if that wasn't a rare occasion, all the captains behind him equally went on their knees. Kenpachi couldn't help but smile.

"T-That's alright. I did it because I wanted to, plus it wouldn't be cool if my friends and family got obliterated by some power-hungry wacko." He said flustered while scratching his left cheek.

The 13 Captains rose onto their feet once again and the banquet resumed, with cheerful disposition, celebrating another day, though a _really, really _close call, about living another day and without a doubt, every Shinigami would say it regardless how much time would pass: **THANK YOU KUROSAKI ICHIGO!**

**-The next day-**

It was time to go back to the real world. The Sekaimon was brimming with light as it awaited its guests to leave the realm known as Soul Society. Chad, Inoue, Ishida and Ichigo were walking with smiles on their faces though Ishida wouldn't let anyone see it completely.

As each person entered the gate, Ichigo gave one last look to Rukia and Renji who were equally smiling back.

"I'll be seeyin y'all later, Rukia, Renji!"

"Yeah" they said in unison as they watched their hero of a friend go back home.

**-Meanwhile, Living world, random street-**

The fugitive Tres Espada or at least supposedly was walking with her open wounds, leaking rivers of crimson blood every time she steps on the concrete jungle of Karakura Town. She was unaware where she was going. Her face directed towards the front but not seeing whats in it. The only thought that processed in and out of her mind was piercing her blade into Aizen's head.

Though her desire strong, her body spoke otherwise. As a result, without even noticing the sudden shadow of unconsciousness dawning upon her, she falls to the ground, her teal eyes gazing into the distance before sealing them for the sake of her defeat to her wounds.

Finally, Ichigo and company had come home. The breeze dancing on their skin, the sound whispering into their ears. They missed everything and were relieved that they would embrace in its soothing glory once again. In the middle of their remembrance, the whole crew of the Urahara Shop was awaiting the heroes (mostly Ichigo, of course) arrival.

"Heeehhhh… You're back already?" Jinta sarcastically said. In reality, he was very happy.

"Welcome back" Ururu shyly said.

"Welcome back everyone. Oh, Kurosaki-san, back so soon?" Urahara said waving his fan mischievously.

"Disappointed?" he smirked

"Not in the least. Glad you're safe. All of you." That reply was somewhat softer which surprised the group inwardly.

"Yep. Though you're still kicking the bucket…unfortunately…" Ichigo teased.

"Ehhh!?"

Everyone laughed acknowledging the relaxation. In the midst of it, a certain black kitty pounced onto the teen's shoulder.

"Back so soon, Ichigo?" Yoruichi playfully purred.

"Yea. I've finished my business in Seireitei."

"So, now what will you do next? Look for a girlfriend?"

"NO DAMMIT!"

Yoruichi is known for teasing people. But for some reason, she enjoyed teasing Ichigo the most. Whatever her reasons, she _really _liked it.

As time passed, the not-so-ordinary friends departed back to their homes respectively. After what has happened up till now, they deserve a long, peaceful rest.

"You're going home now Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked

"Uh-huh. Its getting late. Plus, my stupid old man will probably bother you guys about my whereabouts."

"True. Alrighty then. See you soon, hero" he said waving his fan banzai-style.

"S-sure…" he sweatdropped from the awkward style.

With that, Ichigo left the shop now headed for his home.

"Hey Yoruichi-san?"

"What is it Kisuke?"

"He's grown up to be a fine man, hasn't he?"

"Yes he has. Its hard to believe that he was the same reckless child who rushed into every battle and mostly emerge victorious"

Unknown to the chocolate beauty, her childhood friend had taken off his classical hat and looked out towards the twilit sky.

"He's saved me again. And this time, its…my present and future. I really owe him. BIG time."

Yoruichi couldn't help but notice a tear forming in her friend's eye. She has never, in all her ancient and still ongoing life, seen Kisuke Urahara, cry. If Soifon was here, she would never leave him alone. Seriously, the bitch hates the guy. He would make him remember it like it was his flipping birthday.

Nevertheless, it was SUPER rare. A single thought popped in her head: **YOU'VE REALLY HELPED HIM ICHIGO. THANKS.**

**-Random street-**

Ichigo was deep in thought as he proceeded back home. Thinking back, he couldn't help but remember the words he told Rukia after he got her powers.

-**Flashback-**

_I'm not a saint to just help people I don't even know. However, I'm not such a scumbag to just watch others suffer. So you can count me in on this Shinigami thing!_

**-Flashback,end-**

He couldn't restrain his smile. He held his fist to the heavens triumphantly and said:

"Oh, I love being a Substitute Shinigami"

However, at the spur of the moment, his badge went off. Ichigo instantly became a Shinigami and shunpoed towards the source. Upon arriving, the teen spotted something that he never expected to see at all. An arrancar. But for some reason, when he looked at the fallen vigilante, her body covered in wounds no normal human could survive. He did not feel anger nor hatred. In fact, he felt sorry for her. He didn't know why but something inside him told him to take her.

**-Urahara Shop-**

Ichigo knew that late at night, Yoruichi is usually out doing whatever a girl who transforms into a cat does at that time so he could avoid any scolding. Therefore, he can get the only person he knew who was crazy enough to help her.

"Urahara-san! I need your help! Urgently!"

"Kurosaki-san? What's the problem?" the drowsy shop owner asked wiping his eyes.

As soon as he asked his question, he noticed the unconscious arrancar in the teen's arms, battered and bloody. But what really took the cake was the fact that the patient was a B-E-A-U-tiful lady. He couldn't hide his smile form the transcendent teen as he let them in his shop.

Urahara called Tessai from his room and explained the situation to the former kidou captain. After grasping it, he immediately began the healing process.

"Boss, I've began healing the patient. It'll take a while though." He said.

"That's fine. Take your time" Urahara said to him waving his fan in his direction.

"But I didn't know Kurosaki-kun was that type of person. Looks can be deceiving." He said teasing the teen and was replied with a well-earned sucker punch right in his kisser.

"Nevertheless, why did you save her?" asked the now serious shop owner.

"To be honest, I don't know myself but I can't leave her like this. She has the same eyes I had back before I fought Aizen. I just had to save her"

Kisuke's eyes widened upon hearing that. But before responding, he heard his fugitive companion finish healing the deadly beauty.

"The healing is done. She'll wake up shortly." Tessai said scratching his eyes

"Thank you Tessai, you can rest now."

Unfortunately, for the shop owner, a groan came from the patient's room before he continued his conversation. The two fighters went to see the now awake arrancar. She was still drowsy but as she opened her deep, teal eyes, her craving desire made her see Aizen. Her response was to be expected.

"AIZEN! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL DOG!" she roared shaking her bed like an earthquake was unbottled. She released her reiatsu during her rampage and if left progressing, could kill the locals. Kisuke being at an captain level wasn't sufficient to suppress her outburst but Ichigo, being as powerful as Ulquiorra's second release, easily got her attention.

As she calmed down, she let her teal gems of eyes meet his cinnamon brown eyes. She wasn't sure why but she just felt at peace at that moment. It was amazing really. She rose to sit up on her bed, still gazing at the teen transcendent, only to ask a question that will spin the Wheel of Fate for these two:

"Who are you, shounen?"

"The name's Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo"


	2. Embracing The Soul

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

**CHAPTER TWO: EMBRACING THE SOUL**

The arrancar still had her eyes fixed on the carrot top teen. It was as if a stray pup had been taken in by a Samaritan in a storm. However, in the little time she gazed at him, she sensed his reishi to be that of a Shinigami and instantly produced her zanpaktou, pointing it at him.

"Why did you save me, shinigami?!" she retorted.

The youth saw the emotions reflected in her gem-like eyes. Confusion, rage, sorrow and fear were omnipresent in them. His first taste was when Orihime was kidnapped. He knew the despair and that's why he knew his words could reach her.

"Because you were suffering. And as long as you continue to suffer, you won't manage to break free from your inner demon."

"And what exactly is my _inner demon_?" she asked still directing her blade at the teen. Ichigo's words roused the atmosphere to feel like that of a courtroom. Even Tessai, Ururu and Jinta peeked just to hear his reply.

"Absolute despair".

Those two words shook the mind of the deadly beauty like a snow globe. Her grip loosened somewhat, she began to sweat, she looked like she was on the brink of losing her sanity. She dropped to the floor on her knees as her eyes gave in to the waterworks. She cried miserably acknowledging the truth.

Just as she began falling deeper into the abyss of misery, an unexpected warmth clouded her body. When she turned to look, she saw the orange-haired transcendent wrap his arms around her, teary-eyed as he was already familiar with what she was experiencing at the moment. He held her in an embrace that clearly possessed warmth and comfort and it seemed to be taking effect as the blonde beauty simmered down bit by bit.

After finally cooling off, the arrancar beauty had given in to slumber from using her energy and unknowingly rested on Ichigo's left sholder. He remembered doing this with his sisters when they were younger though Yuzu still does it. He couldn't help but smile at this development but more importantly, the fact that she laid in his arms with no hint of resistance whatsoever.

"Oi, Pervy Hat, can you take care of her for the night?" Ichigo asked.

"Pervy Hat, huh?" daunted Urahara at the comment with a bead of sweat, "I can though I have to hide her from Yoruichi-san, otherwise, she'll claw me to death."

"Thanks. I'll be counting on you then. See you tomorrow."

"Very well. See you tomorrow Kurosaki-san."

With that, the two Shinigami departed ways, though Urahara looked towards the youth with predatory seriousness in his eyes, still wondering if the teen in his gaze was the same kid who recklessly fought Soul Society and won or a man who could very well be a transcendent who could change the hearts of man.

**-The next day-**

The whole day passed as usual. Keigo got clotheslined by Ichigo, Ochi-sensei's laidback tutorials, the same procedure and all the while, Ichigo had his mind fixed on one thing the entire time, Tia Haribel. Eventually, the orange haired boy caught the attention of his enthusiastic, adolescent friend as he skipped to his desk.

"Ichigo! What's with the worried look? You ate something bad? Or did you get dumped by a girl?" asked Keigo as if that last part was everyday life (well it was his actually) and with that, he received a perfect karate chop to the face, leaving his own version of the Grand Line across it.

"As if you moron. I'm just thinking is all."

"About what exactly?" asked Rukia, now magnetized to the situation.

"Nothing really. Just about stuff."

"Since when did you think about stuff?" retorted Uryu with Inoue and Sado behind him.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"Cause if you haven't noticed, you're more of '_act now, think later', _kind of person" the Quincy said whilst adjusting his specks.

Ichigo turned red admitting it. He was a man of action and not much a thinker though thing went his way most of the time because of that. Meanwhile, Keigo arised from the pain grave and asked (though teasing) the most unwanted question any guy with secrets has:

"Maybe he's thinking about someone special in his life?"

*GUNSHOT!*

The teen was colored like his namesake. He lost his tongue briefly before he countered the crazy question with his usual yet convincing monologue.

"W-W-What!? Don't be an ass!"

Unlike any other day, this time the group were surpised by his reaction. They expected a loud, calm reply. Not a loud, ACTIVE one. Eventually, Rukia and Uryu noticed that he was nervous. (Way-ta-go Ichigo. That was so smooth a brick could slide on it…NOT!)

After class had ended, the group, still wandering about Ichigo's reaction decided to interrogate him tomorrow. Gosh, they like biting off more than they chew.

Ichigo, on the other hand, went on the route that led to Urahara's shop, like it was an ancient, primal instinct (or puberty as normal, boring people would call it).

"Ichigo, where are you going?" asked Rukia

"To see hat n' clogs. I need to confirm something" he answered

Rukia wondered what that boy was hiding. But she would find out later and make him tell her.

**-At the Urahara Shop-**

Urahara welcomed the god-like boy into his shop with his usual smile, receiving a mock scowl from his visitor but he threw the expression shortly afterwards.

"Urahara, how is she doing now?" asked the worried teen

"She' fine. In fact, she in the basement training." He replied

Ichigo made his way to the wasteland (literally!) of a basement to see a beautiful swordswoman lay waste to ginormous boulders like they were mere ants. Eish.

When the smoke cleared, she sensed a dense reiatsu from the door and looked to see if the shopkeeper was ogling at her again, fortunately, it was the orange-haired teen who saved her. She sonidoed in front of him. He stood still gazing at her. No conversation, no physical communication. Just silent acknowledgement. However, they had a crowd watching. Urahara, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were watching the two in their moment.

"Ah, young love." Urahara finally said waving his fan, "So mysterious yet adorable"

"What about this case boss?" Tessai asked

The Shopkeepers eyes became serious under the shade of his hat. He sat up and replied to his 110 year long colleague:

"Just mysterious. And potentially dangerous."

**-Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, Aizen's Domain-**

In the dark, silent corners of the castle, the sound of several Shinigami could be heard leaving the domain of the former comrade, now thinking it's time to move on and forget him once and for all. However, little did they know that hiding within the shadows were certain souls that denied death. They hid in every corner till they were sure they were secure.

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" shouted a horned, female arrancar before wincing at the pain from her wounds.

She was opening every drawer in the room they were in, looking for any form of medicare whatsoever. She savagely opened one and was relieved to find painkillers and didn't spare a second upon using them.

"Hey! Don't hog the medicine to yourself you bitch!" roared a cocoa skinned amazon.

"Please don't shout. You'll just bring in the Shinigami again and they will surely finish us in our current condition." Finally speaking the slender figure of the trio.

"SHUT UP SUN-SUN!" the other duo roared in unison.

"I'm only speaking the truth. So please stop with your nasty monologue. Especially you Mila-Rose"

"Huh?!" grunted the now identified amazon.

"It's about time you told her Sun-sun. The gorilla was screeching too much anyway-"

"You're no different Apache. No, I retract that comment. You're worse than Yami and Nnoitra combined."

That remark sealed the deal. Apache's face was painted red from the rage building up inside her. Fortunately, before she squealed her insults, she noticed a trail of blood leading towards the wall in the corner of the room and one thought processed in her brawn of a brain:

'_HALIBEL-SAMA!'_

"Halibel-sama was here! Look at the trail of blood on the goddamn floor!" she finally spoke.

"W-what the?! Wait. How do you know that this is her trail of blood?" asked Mila-Rose

"That's because it's the only secret escape route Halibel knows in the entire domain." Replied Sung-sun, covering her mouth.

"Oh yeah. That's right."

"Now that we know it's Halibel-sama, we should probably go now so-"

The snake arrancar was cut short when the sound of several Shinigami started marching towards their room.

"Are you sure it's the grotesque noise is coming from this side?!" one asked

"Yes sir!" another replied

The three stood there dumbfounded then Mila-Rose and Sun-sun looked at Apache. Their faces were blank but Apache knew what their eyes were saying:

'THIS IS WHOLLY, UNDOUBTEDLY YOUR FAULT!' is what would be their point of reason.

With that, Sun-sun pushed a secret button on the wall and a passage opened on the former. The arrancar trio slipped away into its shadows thus escaping their death narrowly. Upon entering outside the domain, they shared a brief, silent moment before engaging in their humorous argument.

"Next time, shuddup!" darted Mila-Rose at Apache.

"Were you bitching at me bitch?!" she replied

"Knock it off you two. Let's not waste any time bickering. We need to find Halibel-sama immediately." Said the snake arrancar behind her veil.

The two bickerers immediately ceased their fight (lame!) and without wasting any more time, opened a garganta based on their leader's spiritual imprint. They all took a deep breathe in, not sure where their leader and friend had gone and entered the gateway abandoning all caution, all for the sake of seeking the Shark Queen, Tia Halibel.

"**GREETINGS Y'ALL. UNLIKE MOST FANFIC WRITERS, I DECIDED TO UPLOAD 2 OF MY STORY'S CHAPTERS AT ONCE. ALSO, I MAY TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT READING REVIEWS SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME ON THAT ONE. SO PLEASE COMMENT, RECOMMEND, CRITISICE AND ENJOY MY TALE."**

**SUPREMACY118, See you in the next chapter! **


	3. A Hollow Reunion

"**Wassup fanfic homies. This is Supremacy118 once again bringing you Chapter 3. So to disclaim, I don't own Bleach and all rights go to Kubo Tite. Now then, onto the story"**

** CHAPTER THREE: A HOLLOW REUNION**

A few days have passed since Tia Halibel's arrival and reaching out to her has been easier now. Anyone who knew her wouldn't believe how reserved she was in the past.

**-Flashback-**

"W-What?! I don't believe it! Aizen is dead?!" roared the Tres Espada glaring at Urahara with utmost shock, "How-No…Who did it?!" she finally asked.

Urahara saw the rage engulfed in her eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see Tessai on standby, ready to intervene should the situation get out of hand. Nevertheless, he resumed his talk with her with Ichigo beside him.

"The one who killed Aizen…is right beside me." He simply replied. Tia's eyes widened even more when she turned her head towards Ichigo.

'_This shounen… killed Aizen?' _she thought to herself with disbelief in her mind. "You did it?" she asked him directly.

"Yes. I'm the one who killed Sousuke Aizen" he answered her with full intent to make her understand that the former devil-like being is gone forever.

The former Tres Espada was speechless. The man who could destroy anything just by blinking…was dead! If that's the case, then the boy who killed her is something **beyond** his existence. She couldn't believe it even though she knew it was true. She just had to confirm it once more.

"Young shounen…what are you? Who are you?" she asked with plea on her tongue.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami" was all the spiky-orange teen said. He saw the look in her eyes. The look one would give if they came across an unidentified object.

"I assure you, even though I've gone beyond that world, I'm still the guy you saw that night." He said. Tia body-language reeked of fear but little by little, became more relaxed as she gazed into her saviour's eyes once again. She saw absolute power but more importantly, pride and honesty. She didn't know the reason but one thing she did know was that she can count on him.

No sooner after that, she stood up and walked in front of the teen. The other room-dwellers wondered what she would do next as they braced for the next possible event. Instead, she shocked them all with a bow towards the teen; taking a good sufficient breathe to say something no one expected an arrancar to say to a Shinigami:

"Thank you, shounen. You really set me free before I even knew it." Was all she said. The room was absolutely eerie; you could hear a pin drop onto the floor.

**-End Flashback-**

Everyone in the store can freely talk to her though in Urahara's case, he needs to be careful since she now knows all his peeping glares, peeping spots and the such as if she has soul GPS. However, although she won't say it, she prefers the company of a certain orange haired teen. She would express more emotions whenever he's around and they would even spar with each other once in a while (even though we know that Ichigo could squash her ass like a bug).

During the time when he was at school, she would do chores around the shop to keep busy and whenever he comes to the shop, the mood would automatically engage 'Happy-Time'.

"You're late Ichigo. I was getting bored" she said playfully welcoming the god-like teen.

"Sorry. Class took longer than usual." He playfully replied as he scratched his left cheek.

"All well. Come on in. I'll get some hot cocoa ready" she said as she drifted into the kitchen.

"Thanks Tia-san." He said trying to hide the colour of his namesake on his face.

"You can call me by either names. No need to be formal" she said still in the kitchen

The two warriors were practically the best of friends even though the emotions pent up inside said the matter was beyond that line. Nevertheless, they subconsciously decided to take it slowly, one move at a time.

They sat down drinking their beverage whilst exchanging sneak peeks and smiles at each other as if they were a couple already. Anyone would find it hard to believe that Halibel had been the strong, silent type. Now, she was a gorgeous, buxom, cocoa lady who enjoyed company (mostly Ichigo's) except for Urahara for obvious reasons.

"Ichigo, have you noticed it?" changing the topic after a sip of her beverage.

"Yeah, the hollow reiatsu has diminished dramatically. I wonder why?" he asked himself

"It's because Aizen is dead. The modern hollows were created using the Hyogyoku but once you killed him, the Hyogyoku 'died'.

Ichigo was taken aback by that last word. He began to wonder if Urahara's creation was in some way alive. Tia sensed his suspicion and replied in time to stop his train of thought.

"Don't worry about it. I meant the energy it possessed finally diminished silly." She said to reassure his suspicion.

"Oh. *Phew* That's a relief" he said with the latter present in his tone.

They chuckled at Ichigo's misunderstanding, however, Tia's attention averted to the fruit boy with curiosity in the gleam of her teal eyes.

"Hm? Something wrong?" he asked noticing her interests shifted gear now.

"I still am shocked that you defeated Aizen. That monster was practically a god and you killed him. Are you sure that you're a human?" gazing at him awaiting his answer.

"Yes I am. 100%" he replied with an innocent smile on his face.

At this point, the two warriors were really connected. Like Urahara and Yoruichi only this time, there was secret emotions pent up. Just as Tia was about to resume her discussion with him, a nostalgic sound emanated from the teen's pocket.

"Oh man, a hollow?" he said whilst holding his substitute badge in utter disappointment.

"Relax. It's just another stray hollow right? One swing from your axe and it'll be over before you know it." She said.

"I guess so-" he was cut short after realising the joke in her statement.

"It's a cleaver Tia, not an axe!" he deadpanned with mock anger and a popped vein.

"Whatever you say fruit-boy" she playfully replied

The youth clicked his teeth, knowing that he couldn't resume his battle with her any longer. Afterwards, he grabbed his badge and transformed into his Shinigami form and rushed off into the distance, towards the hollow's location.

**-At the Park-**

The hollow was chasing a lost soul as usual. A little boy with brown shorts, an orange hoodie and grey eyes flowing with tears full of fear to the brim. As the boy ran, he tripped over and fell onto the ground afraid to look at the monster that would end his life, or rather his afterlife. All seemed lost till the transcendent instantly delivered the finishing blow to the monster, slicing him in two. (Nice.)

He looked over towards the young soul who was still crouching but mustered sufficient valor to see if his end was still present. He was shocked to see no monster but startled to see a man with a big ass sword hang over his right shoulder. His saviour approached him, offering a hand to pull him up with a smile on his face.

"Now then. Its time to go kid" Ichigo said with reassurance in his voice.

The child soul, still shaken by the terror shyly took his hand and approached his saviour.

"Go where mister?" the boy asked with tears at his eye's edges.

"To Soul Society. Over there, those monsters won't bother you and you can live in peace"

Those words calmed the boy who easily felt relief. He closed his eyes as Ichigo placed the end of his halberd onto the soul's forehead (A/N: a soul burial), sending him to the safe haven, spiritually parallax to the world of the living.

Just as the teen was about to call it a day, he felt a presence towards the opposite direction. Or rather presences of three beings, vice-captain level, reiatsu similar to arrancar. An uneasy aura shrouded the fruit named teen, as he began to think to himself why the presences appeared suddenly.

'_What's up with these three? Why are they here? Are they here to kill Aizen like Tia…or to __**avenge **__him?!' _he thought to himself.

Too many thoughts of possible circumstances danced in his train of thought but it came to a halt when he sensed a change in the visitor's reiatsu.

'_What the…? Their reiatsu just suddenly slouched. Why? Geez, there's no time to bitch around thinking. I'd better take a look' _he concluded mentally.

Considering the potential threat, he vanished towards the site of interest, sweat running down his face using _sonido, _which he learned to perform in his Shinigami form from the former Tres Espada. He smirked somewhat at the thought of this but brushed it aside refocusing on the issue at hand.

**-Random alley, the city-**

Thanks to his new skill, our hero arrived at the scene so fast that he didn't even realise he broke the sound barrier and that is Yoruichi's usual speed (Goddamn, he's fast!). Upon arrival into the area, he sensed the reiatsu levels of the three individuals fade faster by the minute. Under these circumstances, he had to physically search for them. Opening garbage trolleys one after another, even trash cans and boxes (Dude, they arrancar, not hoboes) out of desperation. As he uncovered more vicious stray cats, he felt that his efforts couldn't bring him closer to finding them but it was bringing his temper to new peaks.

"Ahh! Dammit! I give up!" he threw his hands up into the air in defeat before stumbling over and into two soft pillows. However, he thought to himself after realising something about these 'pillows'. _'Hold up. Pillows do NOT breathe! And since that's the case, what the hell am I resting on?!'_

Just to be sure, he felt the 'pillows' more precisely with his hands and was surprised to be greeted by a low groan. His face turned red after slowly understanding what he landed on yet he still wanted to deny the truth. As he looked over his shoulder, with mechanical precision in mind; you can almost hear his neck making the clanks and crunches of a hydraulic pump, he gazed his eyes towards a dark-skinned woman in what appears to be the leftovers of her amazon-style arrancar, ripped, cut and dyed red in blood. He saw two other females, one with a horn sticking out of her head and a slender figure with green hair. Neither of them were in better shape than the amazon.

Ichigo began to think about how he could assess the situation. Then suddenly, the amazon groaned and mumbled a name with all her might before passing out again. Thanks to that mumbling, Ichigo discovered how he can assess this dilemma.

"I'd better call Urahara and Tessai to pick up these guys." He said pulling out his phone, "I'd better mention to bring along Tia. She definitely needs to see this"

A few minutes later, the pervy shopkeeper and his assistant flew on his plain imitation of the magic carpet from Aladdin. And on it was the girl who brightened up his life.

"Kurosaki-san, done already?" he mockingly commented whilst waving his fan until he noticed the battered trio. He decided to spare the jokes for now.

"What happened here, Kurosaki-san?" asked Urahara pointing at them with his fan.

"I don't know. I just found them beaten up and-" he was cut short when he heard the former espada cry out to her fallen fraccion.

"Sun-sun! Mila-Rose! Apache!" Tia cried as she sonidoed towards them. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead…"

If any of the espada were still alive, they would witness, first-hand, the mental breakdown of the Tres Espada. Tia Haribel has always from the time she became an espada kept a cool demeanor. Now, she was falling apart and it didn't go unnoticed by the Urahara group especially Ichigo. However, she was surprised when she felt a warm grasp on her shoulder and turned to see Ichigo with a mild smile on his face.

"Don't worry Tia. It'll be alright. After all, Tessai is here. He'll heal them up and they'll be as good as new." He said with all the comfort he could muster.

"Okay." Tia said drwing closer to him to complete a hug of relief.

'_I'm so glad fate led me to you Ichigo', _she thought as she held onto him as if she would die without him.

During their moment, they didn't notice a depressed shopkeeper, tracing his finger into the ground. Reason being, Ichigo left him out when he was comforting her. He now has confirmed that although he was a powerful captain, he's still the enemy of women everywhere. Especially Tia. Tough luck dude.

Meanwhile, Tessai had finished healing the fraccion with his healing kidou and Tia was in high spirits again, relieved that her fraccion was no longer knocking on…actually I don't know which door they were knocking on. Its not heaven and its not hell so I'll just say they survived.

Tia helped put Sun-sun onto the carpet while Ichigo lifted the amazon. However, she unconsciously threw her arms over his neck and cuddled closer to the teen, purring like the big cat she is before Ichigo finally managed to put her on the carpet.

"Well, she seems…nice-ish." He said with a disturbed expression.

"She is based on a lioness after all. Lionesses are known to be strong and very passionate." She replied as she approached Apache.

"I see. Very passionate indeed." He said. No sooner after that then the deer arrancar began to wake up. She was still dizzy from the blood loss as she wiggled in her position but just as her vision cleared up, she saw the person who she gave her second chance at life…or rather afterlife.

"Halibel-sama! I've found you at last! I'm so glad that you're safe! Those damn Shinigami bastards stormed the domain and-and I-"

The blue-haired arrancar cut herself short when she saw Ichigo stand close beside her.

"Oi! Get the fuck away from Halibel-sama you prick!" she yelled stepping in between the two shielding the shark queen while glaring at the teen with lethal eyes.

"That's enough Apache." ordered Halibel calmly, "He is by no means an enemy. In fact, he's my precious companion, so please don't try to do anything foolish."

That last bit sounded more like a command. Nevertheless, Apache was stupefied, as if she was a bird that got hit by a peashooter but she knew that the shark queen spoke the truth.

Ichigo's face was dyed like his namesake and didn't do a fair job at trying to hide it, but he couldn't help but feel happy at hearing what Tia said about him. He noticed Tia blush but she also did a poor job at concealing it.

Apache wondered why her mistress would care for a Shinigami. Whatever the reason may be to her, she still saw it was her duty to protect her.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel shitty but if touch Halibel-sama where your hands don't belong, I'll use my cero to vaporize your balls! You understand?!" she shot at him. In that sentence, as every man that dwells across the face of the big blue sphere known as Mother Earth, when their 'tenders' are in a position of potential destruction, he must oblige with the ancient self-preservation protocols to survive the threat.

Ichigo simply twitched his thighs to the front to make a shield, fortunately, his kimono was baggy enough to hide his gesture, and simply replied: "I shall not ever conduct a child-lethal act of that calibre in this and any world in the history of ever!"

The reply was not as simple as his expressions said it would be as the two arrancar women looked at him with awkwardness, with a bead of sweat forming on Apache's head but behind them were Urahara and Tessai were fellow brethren who understood his actions as they both held both their hands with a thumbs up, mouthing the proud oath of 'tenders' protection: 'Viva Las Gonads!'

Ichigo feigned ignorance despite inwardly comprehending their reason. Nevertheless, the fraccion were loaded onto the carpet and they floated off into the distance towards the shop. Tia was silent during the whole ride back and it didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. He fought the urge to talk to her but he already knew the reason why; after all, her fraccion whom she thought were no more are alive and well. It was a lot to take in in a single night.

**-At the Urahara Shop-**

After arriving at the Urahara Shop, the group of powerful warriors made themselves comfy as the Shark Queen waited beside the two slumbering arrancars, however, a certain blue-haired loudmouth had something to get off her C-cup chest.

"Aaachooo!" sneezed Apache. "Dammit, someone's talking shit 'bout me…"(Oops..)

"Aren't you just overreacting as usual Apache?" asked her mistress with slight authority in her tone.

"Forgive me Halibel-sama" she said wiping snot off from under her nose and wiping it on the floor which left a significant moist trail on it. "But seriously Halibel-sama, why stay at a dump like this!? It's so small, clunky, dirty and…so homosexual." Those comments let a giggle escape Ichigo's mouth and also brought the attention of the foul-mouth arrancar towards him.

"Alright you Shinigami bastard, what are you up to!?" she asked trying to exert as much pressure on him as possible. "Why did you help us? To make us indebted to you?! To personally kill us in one go?! Oh I know…! You wanna excavate our chambers with your long, stiff spade!"

That last part painted both Tia's face and Ichigo's face crimson. Tia knew that she was handful but she didn't expect her to be that much. Ichigo, on the other hand was speechless at the sexually-rueful comment.

"D-don't be screwed up! I ain't that kind of guy! And don't make biased assumptions you pervert!" he answered with absolute embarrassment.

"Shit, you guys say crap like that all the time!" she said pointing at him with prejudice in her body language. "Just deceiving women for selfish benefits for you and your nutsack!"

(Sheesh! This chick…!)

The next few moments were sex related comments each person had to say for themselves. Apache kept on with the prejudice act (maybe she's just jealous or frustrated, if you know what I mean) while Ichigo kept on defending his pure honour. However, the case, it seemed like forever and neither of them were making progress. He flashed a glance at Tia with a plea for serious assistance. She knew Apache was too much of a hassle for anyone except her.

"Apache, that's enough." She commanded her underling. "Ichigo isn't like that at all. In fact he's the opposite."

"Opposite?! Milady, how can you trust this Shinigami so much?! I don't understand any of this…" that last part was present with slight sorrow. It was obvious to Tia since she was her leader after all.

"Apache, when he saved me, it wasn't as a Shinigami. Rather it was as a man, and a kind one at that." Tia said it with so much passion that Ichigo literally became as red as a strawberry. "You can trust him with your life as it is."

Apache at that moment thought she saw her mistress give a smile. Not a normal bending of lips smile; the kind that comes from the heart. It was completely alien to her. All the time she spent under Tia's command, she never once saw her express emotion let alone a smile. She was truly witnessing a once-in-a-lifetime event.

No sooner than she crept off her train of thought than the other two arrancar warriors began to awaken. First was Mila-Rose, grunting like someone who passed out from an all-you-can-eat buffet. Then and finally was Sun-sun who woke up with a lustful moan like a hooker with a hangover. It made our hero red with passion and felt 'something' beginning to feel it also.

'_No no no, bad hormones. Stay, heel, suppress, submerge, sleep, stay put…' _he thought to himself as he tried to fight his bodily functions with sheer willpower.

"Mila-Rose! Sun-sun! You're okay!" shouted their leader with utmost relief. Her important people were alive.

"Halibel-sama!" the two said in unison. "You're alive!" eyeing their leader to confirm if it wasn't a wound induced hallucination.

Sun-sun was about to ask how their mistress survived the barrage of Shinigami at Hueco Mundo till she spotted a certain orange haired boy right beside the Shark Queen.

"Sh-shinigami?!" she hissed as her defensive instincts kicked in.

After Apache's rambling about the whole 'we're enemies' nonsense, Tia decided to just clarify things before things got worse.

"Everyone listen up." Everyone now was focused on the tanned beauty. "I'll only say this once so listen well".

**-1 CLARIFICATION SPEECH LATER-**

"So that's what happened", said Sun-sun nodding her head behind her veil. "I apologise for making assumptions. It's the result of hanging around buffoons for a _**really **_long time."

Sun-sun's stressed comment was quickly picked up by the two arrancar who sat opposite her. Veins bulged on their heads with sheer anger as they directed their discontent towards the snake.

"Sun-sun." they started calmly. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY BITCH?!"

"Ara, you didn't hear me. In that case, I'll say it at layman's pace: my-rashness-is-a-result-of-hanging-around-buffoons-like-you." She mockingly rephrased pointing at the latters like a school teacher to a board.

After observing the amusing yet annoying bickering among the three beautifully, annoying group, he began to imagine how Tia survived. He turned to look at Tia to see her facepalm at their stupidity (because we all know that we facepalm when expressing something stupid with words just doesn't work).

As the argument's tension rose, so did Tia's temper. Alas, she finally snapped.

"That's enough you lot!" she hissed angrily. "Is bickering like retards the only thing you can accomplish in your current afterlife?!"

The trio looked down at the floor' too ashamed to even look at their mistress. "Please forgive us Halibel-sama."

Despite apologising, it was clear that Halibel was still fuming with anger and it didn't look like it will simmer down anytime soon so a certain fruit tried to change the topic for the sake of peace.

"Um, I don't think I got your names" he addressed the trio, "So, if you would be so kind as to introduce yourselves" he said with a nervous smile.

At first, it looked like Sun-sun was about to introduce herself till a dark skinned amazon just cut her from the blue.

"I'm Franceska Mila-Rose. Nice to meet you Shinigami" she said. If Ichigo wasn't too focused on the other two, he would've noticed two things: One; she greeted him with a flirtous tone and Two; she pressed her large tits to front more so. It is obviously clear that this lioness has taken an immediate liking to the transcendent.

"I'm Cyan Sun-sun. Thank you for having me Shinigami-san" she said. This time, Ichigo noticed that she doesn't talk much, she's more dignified than the other two and somewhat a snob. Fortunately, he sensed no resent from her so at the least he could have a decent conversation with her. Lastly was…

"Emilou Apache. What's it to you chump?!" Mentally, Ichigo wanted to bitch-slap her like there was no tomorrow. On the bright side, no hostility was present but there was still fiction between the two.

Tia saw her surbodinate's attitude affect the transcendent youth but was glad to see him persevere despite the rashness. Nevertheless, she decided to console him.

"Ichigo" she gently whispered to him. "There will be times when you wish your head was buried 6 feet into the ground when these three are together; but one thing you can be sure of, is that they never abandon those who show them kindness, even if it's a little."

That last, Tia smiled like an angel and that made Ichigo smile also, unfortunately, Apache saw it and decided to intervene. (Classic jealousy. How pitiful.) "Alright, we've been introduced. Let's get this over with now. Oi, Shinigami-!"

"Call me Ichigo" cut in the latter. "And if it's okay with you girls, may I call you by your first names?" he asked.

"That's fine" said Sun-sun and Mila-Rose together though the latter had more joy in her tone. "What will happen from now on Ichigo?" Sun-sun finally asked.

Ichigo put his hand under his chin as he began to think about what to do with them. He can't tell Renji or Rukia for obvious reasons, nor the other Vizards since Miyori and Lisa are there. Sighing at his rejected ideas, he just said what needed to be said.

"You girls can stay over at my house. If that's cool with you, I mean." He turned red with slight embarrassment, wondering what their responses will be.

She didn't know why but Tia felt a great amount of happiness surge her body. She gets to move in with Ichigo and apparently she wasn't the only one who was happy. Mila-Rose fist-pumped the air with joy since it would mean she could get more up close to the attractive god-like warrior.

"Hold up!" spurted Apache. She looked like she had something on her mind. "Why can't we sleep here _**Ichigo**_…" she stressed the last bit with much sarcasm.

"You wanna be pounced on by a pervy, lecherous shopowner when you sleep?" he deadpanned. At that moment, the trio's faces froze with shock. The man who appeared decent was a pervert?! (They should have seen it coming really)

After a moment of silence (2.375 seconds to be precise), the three said in an audible manner:

"To Ichigo's house!" as they pointed in a direction only to be corrected by the youth that his house was in the _**opposite**_direction.

Everything suddenly felt like déjà vu to Ichigo. Meeting beings that are believed to be myths and accommodating them in his house reminded him of the time it was with Rukia. A thought popped in his mind that felt like history will be rewritten, only this time he knew the shortcuts. With that he said what every protagonist would usually act based on the plot of the directors (cheapskates…):

"Here we go again"…

**-AUTHOR NOTES-**

**Hi everyone. Supremacy118 here. Firstly, I'd like to thank you, my readers, for following, favouring and liking my story. I'd like to thank plums for the tips on how to improve my story in the future. Now then, my examinations will begin in 4 days' time so I've typed this to keep you busy. I'll have finished in 2 weeks' time, so wish me luck and enjoy Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you next time. Supremacy118 over and out.**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**-AUTHOR NOTE-**

Hey everyone. I've returned from the educational battlefield with bruises and relief and by the way, to those who think that law is easy because of the way it's done in _Suits, _screw you! Now then, to resume what I love doing: doing something that's not related to law after exams. Also, I really wanna see the The Last: Naruto Movie real bad. Oh yeah, before I begin:-

**Mexican ninja1996: **I purposely delayed her appearance in the story for story purposes. Yoruichi will definitely be in the story!

**icecreamguy: **I'm really happy about your review, I really am. Also, your concern about her mask will be enlightened in this chapter.

Now then, onto the story! P.S.- All rights belong to Tite Kubo.

**CHAPTER 4: HOME SWEET HOME **

**-Random Alley, en route to Kurosaki Clinic-**

The mood was different among the guests as the arrancar group discussed their futures. It was tranquil, peaceful and full of life; after all, Tia was reunited with her fraccion once again and it was thanks to the man of valour, the saviour of worlds, the boy of wonder who has surpassed the laws of physics, logic and every other theory but is named after a freaking plant: Kurosaki Ichigo.

As the girls pulled their new belongings in suitcases provided by Urahara, they kept on jeering chants about what room they'll sleep in or what kind of food the human world has and the like. One thing was for sure though, they were NOT willing to discover those new experiences in a perverted man's cheap third-hand candy shop.

**-Flashback-**

"You want to be pounced on by a pervy shopkeeper while you sleep?" Ichigo asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Onward to Ichigo's house!" they immediately answered. They answered faster than any answer has been answered in the history of ever! Getting pounced on by a scruffy, old pervert…major turn off…

Just as the girls were eagerly rising onto their feet and towards the door, the pervert himself appeared before their 'Great Escape' (heh…Gwen Stefani). Speak of the devil…

"You can't leave yet girls" he said with a smirk on his scrawny face. "There is an issue that must first be dealt with first."

The girls almost immediately took on a defensive stance, braced for any attempt of sexual harassment the former captain was ready to lunge onto them. Ichigo and Tia couldn't help but giggle at Urahara's untrustworthy position. He raised his hands in defence as he tried to calm them down but what when he saw Apache maniacally produced a cero and aimed it at his closest friends 'Richard & the twins' (his nickname for his balls), his playful expression sank to the bottom and rose with a fearful one.

"Wait! Wait a minute! I mean I need a bit more time to finish your gigais! So please don't kill 'Richard & the twins'! he begged. His voice practically began to screech towards the end and that earned him a mocking laugh from Ichigo but he didn't care because, like any righteous man, he wanted to protect his important 'people'.

Shortly after his hilarious defence, the trio stood down and sat down as they waited for their gigais. As silence sang in the room, its still tone was broken when Sun-sun asked her new host a rather…biased question.

"Ichigo, since the shopkeeper is a male, perverted chauvinist pig", she paused waiting to get the teen's attention, "does that mean there is no one like that at your home?"

Ichigo's face suddenly turned pale. He turned to Tia to see a curious look on her face; after all, she also hasn't been to his house before. Bullets of sweat formed on his head as he forgot the only thing in this entire universe that can turn a sunny day into a daunting evening: his equally chauvinist father whose stupidity levels rival that of Akihisa in the anime 'Baka to Test' (hilarious b.t.w).

After thinking of the most rational solution as he assumed the position of 'The Thinker' to further broaden his reply, he finally relayed their desired answer in a way Einstein would never do it. "Not exactly" he simply said, "But he is kinda annoying and nutty."

The arrancar girls had a look on their faces, a fusion of worry and confusion, but decided to brush it aside since Ichigo spent years with him and turned out relatively normal. (Miracle I tell you!)

A few minutes later, Urahara crept out of his room with Tessai carrying the three bodies with utmost consideration to avoid being accused of perverseness like his friend/shopkeeper. Apache's gigai was clothed in a black t-shirt with a red deer logo on the front with blue jean shorts and sandals. She looked quite sexy actually. Next was Mila-Rose's. Hers was clothed in a yellow blouse with a brown outlined face of a lion with a brown outlined crown above its head with jungle green cargo pants with white/grey sneakers. She looked like a hot pro twerker. Lastly, Sun-sun's was also a jungle green t-shirt with a scaly pattern printed diagonally across the chest with a white miniskirt and white lace sandals. She looked foxy. If the author was an enabled artist, he'd draw these gorgeous girls in a way you have to wish they were real but in this case, _**visualise.**_

"Yoshit!" blurted Apache. "Look Halibel-sama! They're here at last! Our gigas!"

(A/N: Gigas is a giant in Greek mythology)

"You moron, it's **gigai** and they're right in front of everyone. Of course she can see them." Said Sun-sun with mocking depression. She turned to Ichigo with a 'damsel-in-distress' figure. "You see how I suffer with her stupidity Ichigo-sun, so depressing that it makes my afterlife even more gruesome." She said a sparkling tear in a right eye.

Ichigo sweatdropped at the supposedly 'grieving' damsel but his attention switched to Mila-Rose and Tia as they began to enter their new bodies.

"How do they feel girls?" asked Urahara with a pervy smirk. The girls just decided to ignore him and deal with him later if something 'awkward' should occur as a result.

"It feels so freaking tight…" Mila-Rose complained while stretching herself. "How does it feel Halibel-sama?"

"It's somewhat stuffy but manageable" replied the mistress in a noble manner. Her fraccion were swooned like love-sick pups by her grace. It was rather…Soifon-ish.

The next to enter their gigais were Apache and Sun-sun. Apache grimaced at the discomfort she experienced upon entering whereas Sun-sun breathed no complaint at all.

"How does it feel Sun-sun?" asked her orange haired host. She smiled at his hospitality.

"It's fine. No problem whatsoever." She raised her chest in triumph only to see piercing glares from her two raging accomplices.

"No shit! You're a freaking snake after all!" hissed Apache. "You shitty creatures can slither into anything!"

"Yeah!" agreed Mila-Rose. If there was anything in this universe that made these two actually get along was downsizing the slender arrancar. How redundant…yet awkwardly humorous.

"Nonsense. You two are just jealous because the only reason you find your gigais to be tight is because you're both just flabby." She calmly said behind her veil.

Veins popped on the girl's heads as that last comment struck them hard (like every other girl). They were about to **viciously **respond to Sun-sun's insult until they felt a lethal sense emit from their mistress; a sense that if spoken in words would be: _**Behave yourselves or I'll show you how to breathe without your lungs.**_

With their self-preservation instincts kicking in, they decided to brush off the issue but the tense atmosphere was still lingering. Mila-Rose thought for a distraction to try and simmer it down. Finally she found what she was looking for.

"Well, how do we look Ichigo?" she asked with a nervous blush, awaiting his response.

Ichigo took a good look at them one by one and thought for a brief moment so he wouldn't say something pervy like Urahara would.

"You girls look pretty." He said which earned him blushes from all three of them (even Apache.) just as he was about to say another word, he saw Tia in her gigai. A black blouse that stretched to her midriff with blue jeans short shorts and black leggings with grey sandals. In other words, hot damn!

"Tia, you look heavenly…" he gasped at the comment. He just realised that he did it on reflex. No mental co-ordination present but could you blame him, after all, her face was hidden behind her high collar and underneath it was her hollow mask but now, her whole face glimmered with beauty and he loved every bit of it.

"Thank you Ichigo" she said with a blush. For a brief moment, those two couldn't take each other's eyes off of the other until Ichigo broke free from the alluring trance first. Tia grimaced at it ending so soon.

"Um, so are you guys ready to go?" Ichigo asked to which they all nodded.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Tessai as he emerged from the storehouse with four suitcases. "These are full of clothes and the like for them." He said giving each one to their respective owner.

"Thanks Tessai-san. You too Urahara" Ichigo said. As the girls got their cases and moved to the door, Ichigo paused and turned back to Urahara.

"One more thing Urahara." He got the shopkeeper's attention.

"What is it Kurosaki-san?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"How were you able to hide Tia when Yoruichi-san was around all this time?" he asked with a pint of worry in his voice. Indeed, even though Kisuke is a wiz at hiding things, Yoruichi would have probably figured something by now. They were childhood friends, not to mention she was the former Captain of the Stealth Forces to boot.

The shopkeeper simply grinned and waved his fan across his face before giving his answer.

"I used an Omni Seal", he said. He silently witnessed the teen gawk at him with confusion. You could even see question marks linger around his head tilting his head sideways as he waited for the former captain to explain further.

"An Omni Seal is a special seal I created when I was still the Captain of Squad 12. It acts as a mask rather than a lock like most seals. You see, seals usually are intended to lock away it's host's compatibilities but this seal completely masks them thus rendering it 'non-existent' if you will." He concluded with his signature closing of his fan. Has that answered your question Kurosaki-san?"

A brief moment of silence was flustered throughout the room. The girls were still outside chatting but the room's occupants were too focused on the silent hero. His eyes, wide open with shock and his mouth practically dropped onto the floor. It was totally unlike the bashful and loud boy.

"What's wrong Kurosaki-san?" Urahara finally asked breaking the silence.

"You explained something…comprehensively!" he finally declared. "Everytime you explained something, it was either too complex or something shitty you dead guys only understood! By chance, have you become… normal again?" he hopefully asked.

Unfortunately, the shopkeeper was seated nicely at the corner of the room, shrouded in a dark aura of disappointment, tracing the floor with his index finger muttering how everyone he knows doubt the normality of his personality. (Well duh!…)

As Tessai tried to console his boss, a concerned arrancar namely the former Espada came to see what held up her secret love interest.

"Ichigo, what's the hold up? We're ready to go now and-" she cut herself short when she saw a depressed man sitting in the corner in a now foetus position. "Do I have to ask?" she doubtfully asked pointing at the latter.

"Nope. Don't strain yourself." He said scratching his head

"Good." She simply replied. She then took hold of his right arm and vigorously dragged him away to the exit. Judging by the way she was pulling, it would be safe to assume she wanted to get the hell out if there. Why? Because she didn't want the shopkeeper to express his depression anywhere near her… or beside her. (Pervert…)

**-Flashback, end-**

The group of warrior divas were curious as to what Ichigo's family was like and hoped that complications wouldn't arise because of their arrival. After all, they've clearly had their share of disappointment when Yamamoto almost grilled them into fried arrancar as well as indirectly being betrayed by Aizen and the one who brought back a glimmer into their afterlives was Ichigo. Apache grabbed the teen's shoulder and turned him to face the group.

"Oi, Ichigo, what's your family like?" she asked somewhat sceptical of their lack of knowledge.

Ichigo raised his head in thought as he traversed his mind to find the most appropriate words for a proper description and took a breath before giving an answer.

"I have two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu is a sweet girly-girl who can bring a pint of happiness into your life. Karin is… practically the girl-version of me, but naturally, she lets out some girly characteristics once in a while.

"What about your parents?" asked Tia, now intrigued by the topic at hand.

"My old man is…a softer version of Urahara. And he's a looney. Yeah, that's the only earthly way to describe him…"

That comment alone made the air feel dense already. At that moment, nothing else would surprise them anymore. As they expected a response regarding his mother, they noticed their host sink into silence. His expression, daunting and his walk bore slight traces of sorrow. He was falling into emotional limbo. Tia sensed his mood and quietly motioned with her hand to her fraccion to lay off for now.

"My mum died when I was nine years old. She was killed by a hollow called Grand Fisher." He finally answered with sorrow ripe in his voice.

The girls felt his despair, almost as if it was their fault. Even Apache understood the essence of death. The mood sank gradually until Ichigo noticed the tension he was emitting.

"Don't worry about it. It had nothing to do with you guys. Besides, you four are my friends and my guests so I'll take care of you regardless. You can count on me." He softly said raising their hopes once again. Indeed, they made the right choice in putting their faith in him.

Alas, the group reached their destination and the girls were more than ready to settle down and meet the family. However, before they could enter the house, Ichigo stopped them.

"Oi, what's the hold up?!" shot Apache. "You wanna hide your porn mags and toys huh?!"

Ichigo mentally cursed the perverted arrancar but quickly brushed her comment aside.

"Firstly, like hell! And secondly, just take five paces back for a moment, trust me on this." He said. They didn't know why but they did as instructed wondering why they had to do this.

The arrancar girls got their answer. Just as Ichigo was about to open the front door, a man wearing black pants, a blue shirt with a doctor's coat jumped from the top of the building preparing a diving hurricanrana. Ichigo lifted his leg mid-way and stepped to the side leaving concrete pavement for the descending man to interacted with the ground with an audible, bone-cracking thud.

"As always, you pull stupid shit old man!" yelled Ichigo who sent a right hook to the man's face sending him into the clinic wall head first.

"Yosh, you've improved my son. My training is benefitting you after all" said the now identified lunatic of a father. "Now then, why are you late?!" Isshin yelled as he aimed his foot for Ichigo's tenders only to have his punctured first by his son.

As he tried to regain his posture despite the fact that his tenders were now, flaccid, he noticed the eyes of the beautiful spectators glaring at him with worrisome fear. A big smirk spread across his face when he realised that Ichigo brought four gorgeous women with him. In less than 0.183 seconds, he rushed back into his home to the large poster of his late wife.

"Masaki! It's finally happened! Our Ichigo…has finally…brought home…his wives!" he cried making the girls blush with embarrassment.

"W-W-Wives?!" they stammered in unison.

Ichigo hissed and sent his father into the room wall with a glorious sucker punch to the face which embedded him in its rubble which drew the rest of the female crew into the house. Ichigo knew that no matter how many times a female would enter his home (namely Tatsuki), his father would pull out his biggest and most passive antic ever: _**The**_ _**S.O.U.R Tactic (Stupid Overeactions for Unnecessary Reasons). **_For the young shounen to even maintain his sanity with a father like is one of anime's greatest wonders only Tite Kubo knows.

"Whatever old man" he said giving up on reasoning. "They'll be staying with us for a while since they're house had an infestation of wood lice" he lied nervously.

"Is that right Ichi-nii?" questioned a sceptical, feminine voice. The voice came from the staircase in which two pre-teens were spectating the show.

"Yes Karin, that's what happened." Replied the teen. "Let me introduce them: This Tia Halibel, Emilou Apache, Franceska Mila-Rose and Cyan Sun-sun" he said respectively.

The arrancar girls confirmed themselves by re-introducing themselves, but this time, Isshin was already revived from his knock out nap. He greeted the girls with his usual foolish, playful smirk on his face and shook their hands with unusual vigour. The girls were put on edge by this man and that didn't go unnoticed by his children, especially Karin who sent a good kick into his balls. (Respect…)

"Hey Dad, you're making them feel uncomfortable with your weirdness!" she scolded her father with a throbbing vein on her raised fist. "Apologise now!" she demanded but remembered he wasn't in a position to apologise let alone talk…

"I'm Yuzu. Nice to meet you all" said the young girl trying to change the subject.

At the moment the arrancar group were at least relieved to know that Ichigo's sisters were relatively normal but his father on the other hand, was…anything but normal. They made a mental note to remind Ichigo to make defence protocols for them later.

Now that introductions were done and dealt with, Ichigo led the divas into his room to settle down. They were impressed at how big the room was compared to Urahara's meeting room. He went towards his closet and pulled out spare futons and pillows.

"Okay, in terms of sleeping arrangements, you decide whose sleeping where and such and you'll be like that for sometime, alright?" he stated.

"I call dibs on the bed!" declared Apache

"No you don't bitch! I call dibs!" intervened the amazon.

"Huh?! Since when you stupid gorilla?!" retorted Apache

"Since I saw it first dumbass!" she shot back

"I was in **FRONT **of you! I saw it first you fucking retard!" she roared

"You wanna fight you whore?!" shot Mila-Rose.

Just as the two beautiful morons were about to clash it out again, a reluctant Ichigo came in between the two who now looked at him like they were crazy psychos.

"Um, girls, wouldn't it be better for Tia to sleep on the bed?" he suggested

"I agree" replied Sun-sun. "It's only logical since she's our leader after all. Thank you for suggesting that idea Ichigo-san."

"It's fine. You're my guests so you're accommodation comes first" he said

Tia couldn't help but smile at her secret crush. He put others before himself even in when strangers like herself arrive in his house. She was right in trusting him.

Meanwhile, Apache and Mila-Rose were completely dumbfounded at themselves. Thinking about themselves before their **more** gorgeous leader. Regardless, they finally agreed on giving the bed to Tia whilst they would make do with the makeshift beds.

"Hang on" said Tia. "Where will you sleep Ichigo?" she asked with sad concern in her voice. He had done so much for them in such little time and couldn't even pay him back.

"I'll sleep on the sofa downstairs. It's pretty comfy actually." He answered.

Unfortunately, the girls didn't agree to that considerate course of action. Before he even left the room, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun yanked him by his collar back towards them, falling down as a result, but since when did the floor in his room have soft deposit?

He looked at what area broke his fall only to bear witness to two huge dark skinned breasts that could swallow his head. So warm, so soft, so…enchanting… Ichigo's face turned crimson and it didn't go unnoticed by the amazon who let out a devious, pervy grin on her face. She was going to drive his head deeper but was interrupted by Sun-sun's intervention.

"I think it would be wise if you sleep with us Ichigo-san." She said. The snake arrancar was blushing at her own remark.

"Eh?! Why?!" asked a confused teenager

"Because we don't want your freaky pervert of a dad to 'check on us' at night!" shot Apache. "If you're here, then you can take care of him for us!"

That did make sense on one hand but on the other hand, that would be another reason to let Isshin check on them. Ichigo would rather let his dad whine about having daughters then spy on the girls so he had no choice but to go with that plan.

"Alright. I'll sleep with you tonight…Well, you know what I mean." He said relieving his guests.

However, no sooner had he given his answer than a thud came from his bedroom door. Given his experience, he knew what the cause was. Ichigo walked to the door and slammed it open, hitting his father in the kisser which sent the glass he used as a hearing amplifier into his trachea, chocking him and knocking him out. His soul was oozing out of his body chanting how his mother should wait for his arrival before Ichigo grabbed it and stuffed it inside his body once again.

"I told you Ichi-nii would be pissed off" Karin scolded her idiot father. She grabbed his leg and

Brushing off the stupidity, Ichigo decided to call it a night along with the arrancar group. In the makeshift, Apache slept at the right end of the futon, closer to Tia while Mila-Rose tried to sleep beside Ichigo on the right end leaving Sun-sun in the middle.

"Good night y'all" he sleepily said.

"Good night Ichigo" the girls said in unison.

Before they knew it, they drifted into slumber. Forgetting their troubles of past and dreaming of the future to come. The Wheel of Fate had begun spinning for them as their lives now intertwined by the boy with orange hair, had finally begun to add meaning to their new lives now and forever…

However, unknown to those dream dwellers, just outside, on the street light, stood a body gazing at them but in particular, gazing at the young teen. Four legs, short, black fur, golden eyes and a distinct expression of seriousness on its face. Not moving, not investigating. Just watching…

**-AUTHOR NOTE-**

Hi everyone. Firstly, let me apologise for the wait. The computer had a problem with its UEFI settings so it took some time to fix the problem. Fortunately, I had finished 90% of the story so it wasn't too bad. So I hope you liked this chapter and please feel free to point out any interests you'd like to see in the next chapter.

See ya next time! Supremacy118 over and out.


	5. Welcome To The New Life

**-AUTHOR NOTE-**

Thank you for the wait my precious readers and now onto the story!

**LooseTie: **Yes. Yes she does. And that's what makes her interesting.

**awesome 3: **Thanks for the comment. You can definitely expect some crazy catfights in this story.

**CHAPTER FIVE: WELCOME TO THE NEW LIFE**

It was a golden morning the next day. The rays of sunshine peeping through the open strips of the windows, the aspiring chirping of the feathery sparrows soaring the sky, the warm, softness of the six pillows that cuddled the teen's body… Hold up! The author doesn't remember this beautiful situation being typed last time.

As Ichigo steadily lingered back into consciousness, he was about to be knocked back into slumber when he realised what the first event of the day had set up for him. If memory serves right, Apache slept at the right end of the futon, close to Tia while Sun-sun slept in the middle of it, leaving Mila-Rose beside Ichigo. So why was Apache resting her head opposite his crotch with her, Sun-sun lying at his leg with both her hands stretched in his pants quarter-way from his 'tenders' and Mila-Rose had entombed his face in her bombastic meat mountains.

Ichigo was mentally telling his hormones to resist the temptation but he should know better than to think that any male can remain calm in this situation. If there was one, he's either gay or retarded or castrated. (Hey, it's possible)

Ichigo tried to liberate himself but it was to no avail. The sensation of comfort was too great for resistance. It felt like nothing could ruin this moment until it was disrupted by none other than Kurosaki Isshin bursting into his bedroom like a dumb maniac.

"Goood mooorning Ichigooo!" Isshin sang aiming at his son with a flying drop kick, however, he saw the three tres bestias lying on him and with mysterious willpower, held his weight in the air for a good five to six seconds before flying through the window and landing with a bone-cracking thud.

Thanks to that stupid commotion, Ichigo was able to break free from his cushiony palace and closed the window. He also turned and locked the door just to be safe. It was then that he turned around to see Tia awaken from her slumber. Teal eyes met brown ones and a smile stretched across their faces.

"Good morning Tia. You sleep well?" he asked

"Indeed, although I had an awkward dream." She replied with trouble

"A weird dream? About what?" he asked fully concerned

"I was swimming in the ocean like usual when suddenly a bulky, square-jawed sperm whale shot out of the water and screamed 'Good morning!' before disappearing. Sounds rather awry, doesn't it?" she replied.

As she turned to Ichigo, she saw that his face became pale before facepalming himself.

'_Dad, you moron_!' he thought to himself. '_Now your stupidity has haunted her in her sleep!_'

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Tia asked concerned about him.

"Oh nothing. **Absolutely **nothing" he nervously replied with emphasis.

Tia knew that something was bothering her saviour, after all, she was the Tres Espada but if he didn't want to talk about it then she won't dwell on it. In the meantime, the other guests began to wake up.

"Good morning you three" greeted Tia with authority in her voice

"Good morning to you too Halibel-sama" the three replied in unison. "Good morning to you too Ichigo"

"Ya. You guys slept well?" he asked nicely.

"It was quite enjoyable actually" replied Sun-sun with a small smile.

"It was fucking awesome!" replied Mila-Rose eagerly. She sneaked a wink at Ichigo. Something tells him that she knows the reason as well. And lastly;

"It was okay I guess" she lied. She enjoyed that rest just as much as everyone else did.

Ichigo didn't let in on anyone but inwardly, he was surprised. These three have been in the real world for less than a week and they are already used to life on earth. Tia arrived sooner and it took a while for her to settle down but these three settled in rather easily. He couldn't help but smile whole-heartedly.

"Huh?! Why are you smiling you pervert?!" shouted Apache noticing his smile

"To be honest," he said getting everyone's attention, "I'm glad that you've settled down peacefully. I can tell that when you were still affiliated with Aizen, you all had stiff hearts but now, you all look more…alive" he replied.

The girls' eyes widened with shock at the comment. Not because of its randomness but because of its accuracy. It was relayed as if he was there with them all. Tia was the first to snap out of the shock and gave a smile to the orange haired teen.

"It's thanks to you Ichigo that we were all able to find more to our afterlives. You saved us and we can now experience this world… your world… with you" she said whole-heartedly.

Ichigo couldn't help but blush at such a heartfelt comment. His face turned several shades of red before reverting to its usual colour. As he turned his head, he saw the clock and instantly began to strip despite reddening the faces of his bedroom audience. Mila-Rose didn't mind though. (Pervert…)

He hurriedly put on his school uniform and rushed down the staircase, grabbing a slice of Yuzu's toast and bolted through the door.

"I'll be at school you guys. I'll see you later!" she shouted, notifying the arrancar group.

"School? What the heck is that?" Apache asked brashly.

"It's a facility that teaches the humans about the world and its principles." Answered the Shark Queen. "He'll be back later in the day."

The faces of the tres bestias suddenly drooped with slight sorrow. One; because they wanted to learn more about the real world and two (this is the most vital); who would protect them from his lecherous father. They decided it was best to stay close to each other.

**-Meanwhile at Karakura High School, later that day-**

It was midday at last and that meant one thing: Lunch Break. Ichigo sat on the rooftop with his meal alone at the rooftop. He wondered why everyone else was unavailable at that period of time. They were present in class but not at lunch? Sounds too suspicious but he brushed it aside, thinking they had their awkward reasons for doing so. And he was right indeed, for unknown to the youth, the eyes of his friends were watching him from the shadows (by which, I mean around the corner).

Chad, Ishida, Inoue and Rukia were spying on the lonesome youth, wondering why all the times he had come to class, he was less **himself **and more happy. Something didn't seem right to them but then again, it's Ichigo after all (according to them anyway).

"Exactly why are we stalking Kurosaki?" asked a certain four-eyed Quincy adjusting his specks.

"Aren't you curious as us Ishida?" asked Rukia nonchantly.

"Not in the microscopic bit" he deadpanned. "This has nothing to do with me nor anyone of us for that matter."

"But Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun has been showing up late and all giddy for some reason and I'm worried" said Orihime worriedly.

To be honest, she was more than worried. In all the time of her life she had known Ichigo, she knew three things (Only? What a weirdo…) about him: One; his mother died, two; his always came on time for school and three; he rarely smiles let alone show any emotion and the fact that two of the three things have surfaced, only begs her to worry her mind out.

"It's too weird." began Rukia. "He's much more jolly nowadays, he hasn't been in any fights with other delinquents and he hasn't even clotheslined Keigo ever since last week. Something is definitely going on." By the time she concluded, she mysteriously was donning Sherlock Holmes' attire with a bubble pipe in her hand as she let her chin rest on the other.

"Rukia-san, why are you wearing a detective cloak?" asked Sado with a bead of sweat on his head.

The raven-haired Shinigami instantly wiped away the look upon discovering her wardrobe change. The young Quincy just stared profusely at his friends as they played their parts in the awkward moment. Regardless, Ishida looked at the orange-haired youth as he sat easting his meal. Along the way, his eyes widened with shock as he bore witness to the sight of Ichigo giving a whole-hearted smile, white teeth and stretched lips filled with pure joy. He's never seen this side of Ichigo; heck, no one has.

"Actually why are you here Kuchiki? What about your duties as a vice-captain?" Ishida asked blankly

She stammered as she tried to reply to his question. Sweat began forming, her hands became shaky; she was a nervous wreck basically.

"You sneaked out when no one was looking right?" Ishida finally said as she received a shy, nonchalant nod from the noble house dweller.

The Quincy sighed with disappointment at Rukia but quickly brushed the matter aside as the group refocused on their primary target.

'_Since last week huh?' _Ishida thought to himself.

**-Flashback, a week ago-**

"You're late Kurosaki!" yelled Ochi-sensei as she expectedly banged her book against his head.

"Sorry sensei. I was helping someone settle down in the town." He kindly answered. (No rhyme intended :/)

"Oh, okay. You're late because you were helping accommodating someone." She said but was immediately thrown back along with the rest of his classmates. _"H-Helping accommodating s_omeone_?! _Not _hospitalising _them!?" they said in unison angering Ichigo.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I'm a human being too, y'know!" he roared.

"Well, the whole school is used to you being the guy who beats any and every delinquent that comes our way; as such, you're infamously known as the 'Guyfucker', she said portraying dramatics towards the end.

Ichigo was silent as his hair darkened his face. He suddenly became eerie as did the class, then suddenly, a red, raging aura enshrouded his body as veins popped all over his back. The student's instantly backed away to the corner of the room with Ochi-sensei right in the back (so much for protecting the students). They acted accordingly as if the ancient survival instincts of Proconsul Africanus awakened in their souls. However, to their surprise, Ichigo calmed himself down and simply smiled, scaring the shit out of everyone (except his spiritually friends of course. They were just nervous.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter" he simply answered.

As Ichigo hurriedly walked out the classroom after the school bell sounded, his classmates couldn't help but stare at the guy who **always **reacts to insults with bad results right behind him. But this time, for the **first **time in student history, Kurosaki Ichigo…ignored the insult. His friends were shocked at the turn of events but suspicion began to slowly accumulate when they noticed Ichigo rush off with a whole-hearted smile on his face.

**-3 days ago, same location-**

The school bell had just rang and Ichigo rushed off again with a wider smile on his face. His stalking friends, now including Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuno, were spying him behind a pillar at the main entrance. Just as Ichigo passed the main gate, he was greeted by a gang of scruffy, fat-lipped delinquents from Ishiyama High School, led by none other than Miwa.

"Oi, Kurosaki! Prepare to be crushed by the amazing, sexy might that is I, Miwa, the Queen of Ishiyama!" he grotesquely introduced himself. "And with are the notorious MK5!"

As the group assumed their ridiculous trademark poses (keyword being ridiculous), Ichigo was too high on cloud nine to give a care or even a look as he simply passed the delinquents.

"Oi! I'm talking to you dickwad! Don't ignore me! I'm the Queen dammit! The Queen! The Queen! Oh, Mother Nature, love me-he-he-he! I'm the goddamn Queen!" he yelled losing his, no, losing **more** of his sanity which made his underlings watch with discontent.

Meanwhile, the gang in hiding had their jaws drop wide open at seeing yet another historic moment in their lives: Kurosaki Ichigo did **not **engage in battle with delinquents! It was official…Something BIG was on that boy's mind and Operation **S.T.A.L.K (Stalk The Abnormally Loving Kid) **was to resume. (Wait, that's their plan name? WTF)

**-Yesterday, same location-**

Ichigo arrived in the morning with a smile, yes a smile and a wider one at that, and made yet again, another historic moment in academic history: He did **not **clothesline Keigo! Moreover, he greeted the class with a happy tone in his voice. Some students thought Armageddon was about to come upon them and this was his way of penance. (His classmates are dicks!) Shortly afterwards, Ochi-sensei walked in.

"Yosh! Is everyone present? Let's see here…Oh, something-kun is absent yet again. Oh well, let's begin." She plainly said. However, before she began, she noticed Ichigo with a whole-hearted grin as he opened his notebook. Her face became blue with fear, sweat began to form a waterfall from her head, and her body shook like maracas. One single thought popped into her mind and she had no problem saying it.

"OH NO! Kurosaki is being nice first thing in the morning! TODAY IS DOOMSDAY!" she yelled with absolute terror enticing the whole class.

Just not hitting Keigo in the morning was the last straw of respect for his privacy. Tatsuki, Mizuno, Keigo, Sado, Inoue, Ishida (still unwilling) and Rukia were more determined to find out the cause of the mysterious happiness, as such operation **S.T-** You know what? I'm not even gonna type it…

**-Flashback, end; Present time-**

The final bell rang and Ichigo rushed off with his now considered trademark smile. His friends (the spiritually involved) lowered their reishii levels as low as possible to hide their presence for a successful stalking trip. (Weirdos…)

As Ichigo walked down the usual street to his house, he couldn't help but feel worried about his new gorgeous lady friends, after all, his dad was a shameless pervert who even peeked at his daughter's panties. (True stuff, wiki it…) But, he decided to brush it aside after remembering that they are capable of handling him since they managed Urahara. He chuckled at thought of his dad being stomped on the nuts in a painful, retentive order.

"Ah, today will also have a good ending…" he said aloud.

"Oh? And why is that Ichigo?" asked a familiar voice. The voice let out a teasing purr in its speech. And that only meant one thing, or rather, one person. Ichigo's face lost its joyful expression and instantly replaced it with its original worrisome one as he turned to face the person he least expected.

"Y-Y-Yoruichi-san?! What are you doing here?!" asked the shocked youth.

"I was bored and just wanted to check on you. Why are you so nervous anyway?" she closed in on him. "Could it be that you were going to see someone special?" she teased

"N-No way!" he yelled in defence. "It's just that, um, today is, um, the day I receive my new Shinigami badge!" he finally lied. He felt like he was on that American TV show _**Lie To Me**__._

"Is that right?" she cheekily asked. If there was anything this catgirl was a pro at, it was working up people, namely Ichigo and Soifon, but being female, she enjoyed Ichigo more obviously. She uses her body to make him lose sight of his inner gentleman but Ichigo is a tough egg to crack…sometimes.

"So Ichigo, has anything **interesting** happened recently?" she asked putting her arm around his shoulder.

"N-Not really." He lied, "Why do you ask?"

Yoruichi's eyes suddenly became serious as did the tone in her voice. Ichigo mentally braced himself so as to prevent anything about Tia and her fraccion get revealed.

"For some reason, I've been sensing reiatsu that belongs to an arrancar. Moreover, I sense the reiatsu adds up to four arrancar, one of them being in league with the Espada. Moreover, when I mentioned it to Kisuke, he said that he wasn't aware as well. I know that he is a slacker but even something like this shouldn't go past his perception. Did you sense anything whilst on patrol Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes were widened white, not because Yoruichi sensed their reiatsu, but because she sensed the **exact** number it belonged to as well as its levels. He had to be more careful than ever when dealing with her.

"I-I didn't notice anything of the sort. I thought all the arrancar were dealt with during the fight over the fake town." He answered falsely.

Yoruichi briefly glared at Ichigo like a hawk watching its prey, examining it to see if it will take any course of action but realised that no word would budge.

"Very well." She said dismissing the tension. "If you notice anything, contact me immediately even if the matter is not lucid." She said.

Ichigo mentally sighed with relief. He knew that the catgirl was extremely perceptive at times so he had to play it safe.

"Will do Yoruichi-san" he replied

"Alrighty then. See ya round Ichigo" she said as she turned around but not before notifying him something shocking. "By the way, since I'm bored, I'll stop by your house tomorrow morning. See ya!" she said as she shunpoed into thin air.

Ichigo was still jerked about her arrival and he hoped that she wouldn't find out about his guests from Hueco Mundo. Unfortunately for him, he his oblivious to the fact that the cat lady was already aware of them, after all, she was the former leader of the Onmitsukido plus Tite Kubo made her find out these things regardless. (Limits man, limits! Sheesh!)

As he brushed aside his troubled thoughts, he decided to hurry back home not realising that Yoruichi was still in the vicinity, watching him closely with untainted seriousness in her eyes as she silently followed him like a shadow in the afternoon.

**-Kurosaki Clinic, afternoon-**

Alas, our hero arrived at his home after a long, tiring day. His only thought was to go to his room and lie on his bed and take a good nap but fate had something in store for him. He entered his home only to be greeted by Isshin's self-proclaimed **'Flying Kick to see if you can still yourself a Man!'** attack which replied with a side-step, leaving a dumbfounded Isshin to fly through the door. Ichigo locked the door and made his way to his room.

Meanwhile, outside his home were his friends who were still disrespecting his privacy as they gazed from a distance.

"So who was that chocolate model of a babe Ichigo was talking to?" asked Keigo slightly pissed off.

"Someone you shouldn't even try to associate with let alone attempt to flirt. She will frighten you" Ishida answered coldly scaring the shit out of Keigo.

The gang couldn't go closer as Ichigo would detect them from his window so they hid behind a corner of an alley, all equipped with an advanced set of binoculars

Back to our protagonist, as he walked into his room, he figured that the girls would be watching some movies on his laptop but instead, he was pinned down by a surprise attack from Tia's fraccion.

"Gotcha you peeping bastard!" declared Apache triumphantly.

"Now you're gonna get what's coming to ya!" yelled Mila-Rose.

"Taking advantage of your guests is quite disgusting. You're a disgrace to your kind." Sun-sun coldly said behind her hand.

As Tia watched the commotion, she recognised the painful cries given out and realised that they got the wrong target.

"Girls, that's enough! That's not our target! It's Ichigo!" she shouted with authority.

The girls quickly released their host and each grabbed an arm as they pulled him up to his feet.

"Sorry Ichigo-san. We thought you were that peeping disgrace." Explained Sun-sun.

'_Jeez! What the hell did you do to them you stupid old man!' _Ichigo thought angrily.

"You guys had it rough. Sorry bout' that" he apologised.

"No need for apologies. It's not your fault." Mila-Rose said gently. "It's that bastard's fault! We should flog him next time he comes here!" she said angrily.

'_It was nice knowing you old man. I pray your reincarnation is a gentle one…Yeah rite'…' _he thought with an evil grin towards the end.

"How was school today Ichigo? Was it fun?" asked Tia changing the topic.

After remembering the event that just occurred, one verb suited the answer perfectly:

"It was surprisingly…unusual" he answered. "I think it's safe to say that your day was unusual as well, right?"

They all nodded in unison lacking any form of positivity as they remembered Isshin and his pervy attempts at them.

"I'd do anything to get the fuck away from that lecher!" shot Apache.

"Indeed. His presence alone is even more vulgar than Aizen's" said Sun-sun.

Ichigo chuckled at the verbal insult directed at his father. Everyone in Soul Society immediately acknowledges him as the worst man to tread the present and yet these ladies prefer the former Shinigami. Too bad Kurosaki Isshin. Too bad.

As they pouted in misery, they each let out peeks at the transcendent. Ichigo understood what they were expected but figured it be easier if they just said instead of all the mystery. (Females…so complicated)

"*Sigh* Alright. I'll take care of it so that you guys don't have to suffer any more scandals from my dad." He said reassuring them.

No sooner had he said that, then all four of the arrancar divas embraced him in a passionate ring of hugs from each angle. The sweet aroma and softness of their body somewhat enticed him. His gentleman instincts slowly fading into limbo.

**-Outside the Kurosaki Clinic-**

"Oi! I see something!" shot Keigo

"What is it?" asked Tatsuki curiously

"It looks like something lunged themselves onto a pole of some sort" he said confusingly

"Keigo, are you sure you're not daydreaming again?" asked the powerful karate practitioner slowly being pissed off.

"Don't blame me! It's hard to see even with these so-called advance binoculars! How much did they cost anyway?!" he yammered.

Everyone took a look at their binoculars for a sec and spotted the price tag. It was hard to see with the darkening sky but Ishida was able to make it out.

"How much Ishida-kun?" asked Mizuno curiously.

Ishida just stood silently for a good period of time, his face mixed with various emotions such as disappointment, disbelief, anger and sceptical awkwardness before taking a deep breathe.

"One yen. One single, lonely yen." He said daunted as everyone else was for a good period.

"That's it. I'm done. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Ishida as he walked towards his home.

"Me too" said Keigo and Mizuno together as they also walked away.

"It's getting dark so I'll see you later." Said Tatsuki as she joined the home-goers.

"Kuchiki-san, you can stay at my house for the night" Orihime proposed.

"Thank you Inoue." She said as the girls left for Orihime's house.

As the sky became dark, street lights began to light up as moths arrived to flutter at their bright brilliance. The only thing that was off was the fact that Sado stood in the same corner all that time. (That guy is just weird, ya know?)

**-Meanwhile, Ichigo's Room-**

'_Oh man. This is too tempting. It makes me wanna- No! Old man hormones! Behave yourselves!' _he thought regaining his prude (slightly loosened) self again.

"By the way Ichigo, if I may ask, how are you going to take care of our problem?" asked a curious Tia as she received nods from her fraccion.

"I'll pay Urahara a visit just now. He has something that could help with these matters." He said surprising the girls. "It's true. He may be a perverted old grease bag but he has his moments every now and then."

With that, he left his home to pay the shopkeeper in question a visit, leaving his lady friends to bear with his absence one more.

**-Random alley, en route to Urahara Shop-**

As Ichigo drew closer to his destination, he was welcomed by the young girl Ururu, sweeping the front.

"Hey Ururu. Is the geezer in?" he asked nicely

"Yes he is. Please, come in" she said as she invited him in. "Owner, Kurosaki-san is here to see you" she called

From out of a room, came a scruffy hag with a striped hat waving his fan as though nothing in the world has changed.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. What brings you here at this youthful time?" he asked

"I'll be brief. The girls are abused by my dad's stupid perverted scandals and they want relief A.S.A.P." he replied

Urahara brushed his chin with his hand for a moment. Then he pulled some papers from a nearby drawer.

"These should help them out." He said handing them over to Ichigo

"What are they exactly?" Ichigo asked

"School Transfer scripts. I'd figure they needed these sooner or later" he said in his laidback manner.

'_You'd figure? What are you up to now?' _thought Ichigo

"Anyway thanks for the papers. I'll be on my way now." He said. "Oh, wait. One more thing Urahara-san."

"What is it?" asked Urahara

"Yoruichi-san came by earlier today. And to make it worse, she is aware that arrancar are in the vicinity but I doubt she knows its Tia and her fraccion." He explained alerting the shopkeeper.

"Oh dear. Well, I suppose it had to happen sooner or later." He replied concerned.

"Urahara-san. Can you do me a favour?" asked Ichigo with a pint of desperation in his tone.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked

"Try to stall Yoruichi-san as much as you can. I don't want her to find out about Tia and her friends." He asked with seriousness in his eyes.

"It won't be easy but it can be done." Urahara said reassuredly.

"For real?!" he yelled

"You can be sure of that Kurosaki-kun. You can be sure of that." He said.

Ichigo felt relieved as his visit to Urahara provided not only relief but insurance as well. He almost felt bad for hitting him all those times in the past. Keyword: Almost. Regardless, as the two shared their brief moment of relief, they were oblivious to the fact that a certain black cat was perched on the roof of the shop, listening to every word spoken.

It said nothing. It didn't even move. It just stood still, with a small bowl of milk beside on its left and a devious grin on its face. The only thing that it did was sound a small but clear cry:

*Meow*

**-AUTHOR NOTES-**

Hey everyone. Thank you for the positive reviews you've been posting. Thanks to them, I feel motivated to resume my tale even more. Furthermore, I would like to announce that I had previously accepted a challenge from **Lawrence Helmbain. **Basically, it's another Ichigo x Halibel with a new plot and such. It make take while, that it will, but I have no intention on dawdling this story at all. So please, keep on reading and type out your thoughts.

Happy New Year to you and your families and all the best in your lives.

Supremacy118 over and out.


	6. Time For School

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

Hi everyone. Let me start by saying that I'm sorry that this chapter took a while to complete. Some things got in the way of my schedule plus I had a little family problem to fix so my hands were full. On the other hand, Happy New Year to you all and I hope that you all had a good year start. I did. Why? Because I got good reviews and followers from you, the readers and that has made me happy as well as the fact that I got my university results which stated that I've passed nicely so I'm quite happy. In fact, I even played the actual song.

Now, let me say this first and foremost:

**Littlebrwk: **It's definitely Ichigo & Tia. Just going with a twist.

**LooseTie: **Sorry if it misled you but this is definitely an Ichigo & Tia gig. Only with a twist of lovely girls to sweeten it.

**clw123cat: **Definitely an Ichigo & Tia tale. Just with a twist to sweeten it.

**Mexican ninja1996: **Thanks and more will be there.

Now then, let's get back to the story.

All rights go to Kubo Tite.

**CHAPTER SIX: TIME FOR SCHOOL**

Ichigo was sound asleep in his makeshift bed. Soft futon and all till the rays of the sun snuck through the gaps between the curtains of the bedroom window, beaming onto his eyes. As the warmth of the light kissed his skin, he woke up from his slumber to find four beautiful women, sleeping soundly with a warm look on their faces. Sun-sun coiled up on Ichigo's left, Mila-Rose lying flat on her belly, supporting her head with her arms and Apache lying on her back with her leg on Mila's head. Lastly was Tia, lying in Ichigo's bed. So delicate yet alluring. He blushed at the warm look on her face.

'_Damn she looks pretty. I wish I could-' _he thought but stopped thinking as he regained his composure. '_No Ichigo! Don't go Isshin on me!'_

He sighed as he got out of his futon. He looked at the girls once more, still sleeping soundly.

'_Can't blame them. After all, they are finally getting what they wanted the most: Freedom from my dad!' _he thought

**-Flashback, Ichigo's Room; Nightime-**

Ichigo had returned from Urahara's shop with the transfer sheets. He couldn't help wonder what reactions he'd get from Tia's fraccion. Tia's composed so he knew that it wouldn't get crazy and the same goes for Sun-sun. It was those two loose cannons that would defy reason.

"I'm back" announced Ichigo.

The girls drew closer to him as he entered almost as if they expected Isshin to strike anytime and needed protection. Those girls really disliked him.

"Welcome back Ichigo" greeted Tia gently with a smile. "Did you manage to do something?"

"Yeah. I managed" he said getting smiles from the girls.

"So what is it?!" asked Apache impatiently.

"Goodness. Do you ever consider other people's positions Apache? Ichigo went out of his way to help us and you're rushing him after a tiring trip. It's no wonder all men find you to be repulsive" Sun-sun blankly scolded her.

"What did you say you scaly slut?!"roared Apache

"Knock it off you two!" butted in Mila-Rose. "We're trying to listen to Ichigo here!"

"Ha! As if those ears can listen to anything! The only thing they can listen to is your cheesy voice!" shot Apache

"What you say bitch?!" shouted Mila-Rose

The trio engaged in their loud and hilarious ceremonial verbal fight. Ichigo sweatdropped at how the events of the night suddenly hit rock bottom. He looked over at Tia only to see her facepalm at her fraccion's stupid behaviour.

"How long did you have to endure this?" asked Ichigo

"110 years" she answered. "And still ongoing"

Ichigo's eyes widened with absolute shock as his mouth dropped to the ground. To endure these fights for that long and not snap was a feat all on its own. His respect for Tia skyrocketed even more so. Regardless, he brushed aside the moment and wanted to reveal the news to them but the trio were so caught up in their usual shenanigans.

"That's enough you three!" commanded Tia. "Don't forget what's important right now"

The fraccion immediately halted their argument as they felt the anger emanate from their mistress' voice.

"Forgive us Halibel-sama" the trio said in unison.

"Now then, let's hear what Ichigo has to say" Tia said acknowledging their apology.

The girls sat down, attentively waiting for the desired answer to their problems.

"Okay, from what Urahara-san thinks, it would be best if you guys enrol into my school. That way, my dad won't harass you anymore. So what do you think?" he asked awaiting their answer.

The arrancar quadrant went eerie for a brief period of time. Tia folded her arms underneath her amazing bosoms as did Mila-Rose whereas Apache and Sun-sun cupped their chins with their palms as each one thought hard about the outcome of this decision.

Finally, the girls averted their eyes to Ichigo who waited patiently for them.

"Have you guys thought about it?" he asked curiously

"Indeed. We have reached a decision" replied Tia with slight authority in her voice.

"And?" asked Ichigo. He couldn't blame them. Though they adjusted to life in the real world, there are still some things in this world that cannot be easily conquered. He wanted to settle them completely so as to avoid future dilemmas.

"Yes! We'll go to school with you!" they answered in unison

Ichigo sweatdropped. He expected a more…**overeacting **response, only to get a simple one.

"Really?" he asked just to confirm that he wasn't daydreaming.

"Yes Ichigo. We're fine with it because we won't have to deal with your lecherous rat of a father" answered Tia sincerely. It was awkward that she had a warm smile on he face as she said that to Ichigo but it can't be helped. These girls didn't see Isshin as a man. Just a pervert. (Tough luck dude…)

"Then it's decided. Tomorrow, y'all coming to school with me!" Ichigo officialised

"Yeah!" cheered the girls as they gave Ichigo a high five together.

**-Flashback end, Ichigo's Room; dawn-**

As Ichigo drew open the curtain windows, the warming light of the sun hit Tia on her face aslo waking her. She wiped her eyes as if to sway off any remains of sleep in her eyes. As she opened her teal eyes, they were greeted by brown eyes and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Morning Tia. Did you sleep well?" Ichigo asked with a cheerful grin on his face.

"I did. Thanks for asking" she replied.

No sooner had she said this than Isshin barged into his son's room gung-ho style.

"Good morning Ichiiigooo!" greeted the mad man as he prepared a flying kick directed at his son. However, what he didn't expect to happen was Tia cutting in front of him, grabbing his legs and hurl him right out of the window.

"Oh no! I've been disrespected by my daughter! Why, Masakiii?!" wailed Isshin as he fell into the concrete floor of his garden.

The thud was audible enough to be heard from the inside as the rest of the arrancar diva group woke up as well.

"Good morning girls" greeted Halibel.

"Good morning Halibel-sama" greeted the trio.

"Morning girls. Did you sleep well?" asked Ichigo

"It was the best sleep ever. Thanks for asking Ichigo-**chan!**" replied Mila-Rose. Her emphasis on the honorific made its recipient sweatdrop nervously and the bystander frown somewhat.

"It was quite delightful. Your concern is appreciated" replied Sun-sun gracefully.

"It was fucking awesome!" grotesquely replied Apache.

It was quite a scene to witness these girls so joyously wake up like the world is devoid of sin. It really was nice.

"Okay, you guys take a bath while I-" Ichigo was cut short when Karin opened his door.

"Ichi-nii, there's a package for you outside. It's from that shady shopkeeper" she said

Ichigo chuckled at that last bit. Heroes were never labelled as shady till now. Urahara was equally not an idol in the female's interest department. Then he regained his composure as soon as he realised what was said briefly.

"Wait. A package?" asked Ichigo

Ichigo and his guests made their way downstairs only to find a sealed box and the youth's father moaning and sulking on the poster of his late wife. The group ignored the latter and focused on the box in front of them.

They opened the box and saw three sets of female uniforms, each skilfully tailored for each member and a letter meant for Ichigo. He picked up the letter and handed the box to the girls.

"Tia." Ichigo called gaining their attention. "You guys can use the bath first. I'll make us breakfast"

"Okay. Thank you" she replied gratefully.

As Tia and her fraccion went off to rejuvenate themselves with a morning bath, Ichigo was sitting in the living room opening the letter that came in the package from Urahara. Thoughts ran through his mind as he wondered what the contents of the letter were. Normally, he'd just use the cellphone to tell them relay anything important but the fact that the message was written meant that it had to be important.

He finally opened the letter and it read as follows:

'_Greetings to you Kurosaki-kun._

_How is your new life with the lovely ladies? I bet you take it to the max now right? Lol…'_

A vein popped on Ichigo's head as his anger picked up on the prude joke mentioned in the letter.

"Screw you Urahara-san! I don't need your crappy jokes! Besides, I take it to the max every day!" he yelled aloud. Anyway, after letting that out, he went back to the letter.

'_Putting that aside, I have made them suitable uniforms for the occasion, moreover, I installed reiatsu suppressors to prevent detection from unwanted spectators. Hopefully, they will be able to live a peaceful life but just be careful nonetheless._

_Urahara'_

Ichigo felt as if a boulder had been lifted off his shoulders. At least one of his problems was taken care of, nevertheless, caution was still the act of the day, or rather the whole damn time. He brushed the thought aside and decided to focus on the breakfast. Usually Yuzu would prepare it but she insisted Ichigo should do it to 'reel in' the girls. (Damn Isshin genes…)

As he prepared the food, the man of the house himself walked in normally into the kitchen. Hold up. He entered **normally **into the kitchen?

"Achhooo!" sneezed Isshin.

"Geez old man, are you getting sick or something?" asked Ichigo half-assedly.

"No my boy. Someone just talked about me. You know? Since I'm irresistible?" he replied

His son just stared at him with pity in his eyes. Watching his dad hang on to his broken dream from the time he died and lived in Soul Society. So sad…

"So…Arrancars huh?" Isshin commented bleakly getting his son's attention.

"Don't worry. They're cool" replied Ichigo somewhat defensively.

"I know kiddo. If they weren't, you'd never have even brought them here to begin with" replied Isshin. "However…" Isshin started with seriousness in his eyes.

"However-what?" asked Ichigo, suspicion rising.

"Why are they all female?" he deadpanned cheekily. "It seems that you've finally awakened your adolescent libido and want to share it with them with great intensity-" was all he said till Ichigo sent a righteous kick into the man's face which in turn, sent him through the window.

"Dammit dad! Stop being a lecher!" he yelled only to be met with a thumbs up from the fallen father through the window.

'_My life is definitely a flippin rollercoaster…' _he thought to himself.

Time passed as Ichigo prepared their breakfast. His father was still lying on the ground outside gazing at the sky as if he was his lifelong wish had been granted. (Knowing him, it probably was exactly that.)

Ichigo had just placed the last plate on the table and shortly afterwards, the girls came down from upstairs. He turned to ask Tia and her fraccion if they enjoyed their bath but was cut off as he saw them and his face turned crimson. Everyone knows Tia looked good in her Espada outfit but now her school uniform brought up a new level of sexiness. Her shirt looked a size small so it brought up her bust to the front like Rangiku's as well as it hugged her curves while her skirt poorly hid her long, meaty legs but really gave her ass a good curve. [Oh yeah:)]

And the same sexiness emanated from her fraccion as well. Mila-Rose did the same function as Tia's. Apache's was about Momo's size but her bust made it such that the top tier of her shirt had to be unbuttoned but her skirt equally showed her curves. Sun-sun was about Rukia's size so not much was expected in the boob department but her ass really earned the gold in her uniform.

Any normal boy would get an instant boner if they saw this, fortunately, Ichigo was disciplined in hiding his emotions well, to some extent anyway. His gaze was so focused on them it felt like their clothes would catch on fire and being females, they felt his heat and subconsciously shielded themselves with embarrassment.

"So Ichigo, how do we look?" asked Tia shyly.

It took a moment for Ichigo to regain his senses but he managed in the nick of time.

"You look very…gorgeous Tia" complimented the youth still crimson. "You all do."

The girls blushed madly with Tia out-blushing them all. Tia smiled at him and he did the same to her. Just gazing at each other with passion deep within their eyes. Teal to brown, it was marvellous.

"Alright. Food is ready. So dig in" Ichigo said and momentarily, the girls ate their delicious breakfast (He can cook?!).

**-Random alley, en route to school-**

It was to be expected really. Ichigo didn't even frown about it but it still felt like a surprise. An annoying one at that. Men, women and fellow school goers looked at the group of beautiful women, wind blowing through their hair and all. Some men glared with so much lust in their eyes that they momentarily forgot their current tasks such that cars crashed in a traffic congestion, an old lady got bashed while crossing the street, a baby trolley ran loose and a waiter poured broiling hot water on their customer's crotch. (Yeesh!)

Alas, the group finally reached their destination. It was a rare fortunate chance for Ichigo as they haven't crossed paths with anyone he knew, though it was soon to be short-lived since he was about to enter his classroom with four beautiful ladies. Nevertheless, bring it on!

"Okay, you guys remember your lines?" Ichigo asked somewhat nervously.

"We have" they answered in unison. Though they fought with the Shinigami and far much more repulsive hollows in Hueco Mundo, what was that feeling in their guts that made them feel like they were going to suffocate? Could it be…nervousness?

"Well, lead the way Ichigo" Tia declared.

"Alright. Here goes" Ichigo finally spat but not before remembering the most crucial element of trouble.

"By the way, stay on the lookout for the perverts in my class especially a girl called Chizuru!" he warned.

"Chizuru?" they asked in unison. "Why is that exactly?" asked Tia curiously with caution

"She's like the perverted version of the Predator. Since you've watched the movie, you know how it behaved when chasing its prey right?" Ichigo asked

The girls briefly murmured about how it behaved and how it utilised the element of surprise to latch its victims. Then their faces turned blue with grief as they imagined a pervy version of it. It's not pretty!

(Trust me! When coming up with this, I imagined it and I got too scared to sleep! If you think I'm lying, try it! I infinitely dare you!)

"Who is she exactly?" Mila-Rose asked somewhat frightened.

"Oh trust me…You'll know her when you see her" Ichigo replied

As the transcendent youth opened the classroom door, his friends and classmates gave the usual look of acknowledgment. Keigo stood up to greet his friend in his usual crazy way till, yeah, you've guessed it, the girls entered the room behind him in a line with Tia being the closest to him. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at the most beautiful spectacles of life before them. Naturally, the perverted losers of the pack began their pep talk which they have copyrighted as **'Perv Talk'**. (Desperate right?)

"Lord have mercy! Whoop! Whoop! New girls and they are B-E-A-U-tiful!" a random guy said

"The one with green olive hair looks like she can bend her body more than biology dictates" another random guy said.

"Good lord, the short haired chick looks like she can take you on a bumpy ride!" a third one said.

"That dark-skinned babe gives a Queen-like aura. So she'll need a take to dominate her, ya?" a fourth one said with a nasty grin.

"Oh yeah! But the blonde one wins it all man! Look at those tits! They look like Mother Nature's watermelons glued to her chest! And her ass is fat! I'd pound it harder than a grinder in a milling factory!" the final random guy said.

All of their comments officially grossly, repulsively and vacuously sickened Ichigo and the arrancar group beyond measure. Being betrayed by Aizen was an even better position to be in. Regardless, Tia was not one to take such comments nicely. She resorted to her previous, emotionless demeanour and glared at the perverts with nothing but empty eyes, silent yet…vicious.

Just as she almost pressured the pervert into submission, Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder gaining the Shark Queen's attention. Just as he looked into her teal eyes with assurance, every ounce of darkness in Tia's eyes instantly vanished and was replaced with gentle ones, the kind Ichigo fell in love with but won't admit yet of course. Unfortunately, this act triggered what he was primarily trying to avoid in the first place. As of now, students were wide-eyed, gawking at the fact that he showed compassion to a girl, and that even freaked out his friends. Chad just stared blankly with his hair in front of his eyes, Ishida was wide-eyed to the point where his eyes would pop out of their sockets if you patted him, Rukia's jaw dropped to the ground along with Keigo and Mizuro and Inoue was, well, eight-tenths shocked and two-tenths heart broken.

As Ichigo and the arrancar walked to their seats, he noticed that his friends possessed the same look in their eyes and immediately understood what were running in their heads:

'_You've got a lot of explaining to do Ichigo!' _is what would be mentally processed.

Ichigo also noticed the way the girls sat. Tia sat to his right (future lover of course), Mila-Rose sat behind him (to glare at his ass), Sun-sun sat to his left (she found it entertaining around him) and Apache sat in front of him (she had a good ass if you sat behind her). Despite the awkward seating arrangement, Ichigo felt the nervousness emit from his lady friends. Glares from several strangers in a new place would put anyone in an uncomfortable position. He gave his trademark scowl which dispelled the staring and just in time too, for they didn't know that a certain raging lesbian was slowly approaching them Splinter Cell style.

Shortly afterwards, Ochi-sensei walked in gung-ho style. Heaven knows why.

"Good morning class! How are you? Good! You're all here!" she greeted as usual. "I see Random-kun is absent again but who gives a shit ya?" she asked getting sweatdrops from her students.

"Okay, we have four new students and if they would be so kind as to come forward and introduce themselves, that would be lovely" she requested.

Tia and her fraccion all walked up to the front of the classroom and introduced themselves, as they remembered their lines.

"My name is Tia Halibel. Nice to meet you all…except the perverts who ogled at us earlier" she said.

"I'm Cyan Sun-sun. Same as Halibel-sam- I mean Halibel-san" she corrected getting a few curious looks.

"The name's Francheska Mila-Rose. Same as them too"

"Emilou Apache is what the world call me. Same as them" she bluntly said.

No one would've heard such a blunt, lifeless introduction, however, because they were hot as hell, no one really listened.

"And where do you stay at the moment?" Ochi-sensei asked.

Ichigo sensed shit was about to happen but he couldn't do anything…! And the worst part was just about to happen.

"We all live with Ichigo" they answered all cheery. That last part, the class heard loud and clear. Oh shit.

"EEEHHH?!" yelled everyone in the classroom. It was so loud that it destroyed a building put up for demolition. Too bad for the employees. No payment.

The class turned eerie as they all looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. Shock was omnipresent in their stares. Every breathe they took reeked of shocked speechlessness.

"Aahh! Give me a break dammit!" yelled Ichigo as the lesson began.

The arrancar girls laughed at him, not full of mockery but enjoyment. Okay, maybe a bit of mockery was present. It was an awkward start for them but it was a good way to stay away from Isshin. What could go wrong? (Why do they think like that? Seriously?)

Meanwhile, as the youth still mangled his way in his pressured moment, a familiar figure watched what happened in a tree. Yoruichi watched Ichigo as he was surrounded by the lovely ladies.

"So those are the arrancar huh?" she said to herself. She looked onwards to the youth, still oblivious to the golden eyes that watched him like a hawk.

"I'll see you later today Ichigo" she said with an evil grin on her face. "No, maybe even sooner…"

**-AUTHOR NOTES-**

Hi Everyone. Sorry I took a bit long with this chapter but here it is at last. Please enjoy it. Comment your likes, recommendations and such. God bless you and see you next time.

Supremacy 118, over and out.


End file.
